Holding On
by estrafalaria103
Summary: It's been fifteen years, and the survivors have given up on rescue. While the adults are busy building a civilization, the kids flock to Hurley's DayCare to hear the stories of their parents' adventures. Lots of romance, tragedy, etc. etc. Oh, and cute ki
1. Prologue

**_Hey all, this is kind of an epic sequel to my story "Breaking Boundaries." The main part is told in the "present" time: ie, 15 years after the plane crashed. It's told through Hurley's stories, as well as flashbacks by the adults. The kids will be in it some, but mostly it will be chronicling the past (future) 15 years on the island._**

**_I highly recommend reading "Breaking Boundaries" first, because several important changes happened in that one, including the reintroduction of some much-loved characters, a few deaths, and a change in the relationship with the Others. The events of that story are kind of the beginning bookmark for this one._**

**_And, be prepared, this is going to be loooooong. Fifteen years of stories to tell can take a while. Plus, I need some kind of a Lost fix over the summer! So, this is canon up until S.O.S. I'll try to tailor this story based on what we hear about characters in the remaining episodes of the season, but there will probably be some divergence._**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. And no, for those of you wondering, I don't own Lost, or the majority of the characters here. Duh, if I did I'd be writing scripts, not fanfiction._**

* * *

Hurley loved when the kids would come clambering up into the caves, all sticky fingers and dishevelled hair and bad, mismatched clothes. He loved handing them out chocolate goodies, comic books, and toy sticks.

He felt kind of like Santa Claus that way, only without the fat.

The best part, though, would be later in the day, when the kids would settle down around him, and ask for a story. Hurley loved to tell stories to them about their parents. There was nothing better than reminiscing about the good old days. Or rather, when he was being honest, the good old running from monsters, blowing up science teachers, and getting shot days.

Yup. Good times, good times.

Hurley's DayCare was only open two days a week. The rest of the week the kids would clamber down to Bernard Memorial School, also known as the best darn school on the whole island. They were up to two teachers now: Rose and Hurley. But it was better than when it had begun, with just one John Locke. Hurley shuddered at the thought. Thank goodness for big cliffs, or who knew what the poor kids would be learning.

The parents, meanwhile, were still engaged in building a new civilization. Forty people living on an island was one thing, but now they were up to almost one hundred and twenty, what with the new arrivals, the Others, and Rousseau and Desmond's Ever-Growing Brood of Brats (or, as called in polite company, D&Rs Endless Cadre).

It was nice being inside with the kids, Hurley decided. Better than getting yelled at by Dictator Jack, or getting repeatedly hit on the head by Clumsy Charlie. He could stay out of the sun, and not get burnt, and teach the kids whatever he thought was important.

Well, to be honest, usually Rose did the teaching. But he was a great recess aide.

It was the weekends that he really lived for, though. When Walt would open the clinic and Jack and Sun would go out on their weekly escapade for more medicine. They'd scoured the island, more or less. Now they just enjoyed experimenting with the curious leaves and herbs that they'd never seen before. It wasn't exactly safe, but then again Jack didn't seem to care about safety as much any more.

Fifteen years could definitely change the shape of an island.

"Hugo!" Aaron yelled. "Austin's bothering the baby again."

Hurley rolled his eyes. The kids had arrived.

They always came in a massive bunch. Aaron, the oldest at fifteen, would first gather up his brother and sister, and then walk from hut to hut until all of the children were in a neat little line. Then, holding a piece of string, they would follow, in a more or less orderly fashion, up to the caves. The instant the young ones caught sight of the thick walls, however, all hell was known to break loose.

Usually led by Austin and Diane. Which was no surprise, based on _their_ genetics.

"Are you going to tell us a story, Uncle Hurley?" Star asked, polite as ever.

A chorus of "yeah, Dad," "Come on, Dad," "Pwetty pwetty pwease, Daddy?" agreed with Star. Hurley sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but just one story, we have to do coloring today," he said with exaggeration. The kids squealed and arranged themselves in usual order. A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H, and I filled up the wall at Hurley's back (he knew those weren't their real names, but it was much easier to remember than Amelie and Jacques and the other crazy French names bestowed upon them by their crazy French chick mother), Star would sit politely at his right hand, Aaron, Liam, and Virgo would sprawl out to the left, Koko would sit in the middle, Hurley would hold onto little baby Mike, and Austin and Diane would run around terrorizing the whole crowd.

"Which one do you want to hear today?" Hurley asked. The older kids had already heard every island story he had to tell. Aaron and Star had even been old enough to remember some of them.

"Tell the one about Dad attacking the Others!" Austin said excitedly. His sister hit him hard in the shoulder.

"No! Tell the one where Mom saved Dad's life!" she said.

A,B,C,D,E,F, and H all asked for a story about Kelvin. G wanted a story about mangoes.

"Tell about the raft," Star suggested.

"What about the explosion?" Aaron asked.

"I want a song," Virgo whined.

"Okay, okay, enough suggestions!" Hurley laughed, holding up the hand that wasn't occupied in holding baby Mike. "Let's see. . .poor baby Mike here has never gotten a story. Maybe I should start at the very beginning for him."

"Does the beginning have Dad in it?" Austin asked eagerly. Diane sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Or _Mom_?" she asked.

Hurley paused for a moment, reconsidering what story to tell. The one he'd been planning on didn't include their parents. But he, like most of the island residents (now called Crapholopolis by the more well-to-do) had great difficulty refusing the two Ford children anything. They were absolute terrors half the time, but they were also among the most tender-hearted, lonely kids on the island.

"Okay," he relented. "We'll start at _their_ beginning."


	2. Their Beginning

She was with him every day of his recovery. Sitting by his side, handing him smushed-up mango,

_Mango! G exclaimed._

_Shut up, Jacques! Diane snapped, and hit the other little boy who began screaming. Hurley sighed._

_Yo, little dudes! If you don't all be quiet, I won't continue the story._

_That instantly silenced the kids. Hurley grinned._

checking his bandages, and keeping him updating on the island gossip.

"Listen, sweetcheeks," Sawyer finally said to her one day, when she was particularly restless, practically bouncing off the walls. "It's killing you to stay cooped up in here. Get some sun."

Kate shook her heard stubbornly, unruly brown curls flying everywhere. "I'm not leaving your side, Sawyer. I'm not going to run."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Freckles, it ain't running, it's called staying sane." Kate laughed, and in a rare moment of tenderness leaned over, rested her hand on his cheek, and said

"You keep me sane."

_Ew! Austin complained. Mushy stuff!_

_I think it's romantic, Diane said._

_I think you two should be quiet, Hurley said._

"Aw, Freckles, don't go all sentimental on me," Sawyer laughed. She hit him lightly. "That's more like it," he grinned.

"I probably should leave," Kate mused thoughtfully, sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms. "Get some more supplies."

"See the doc. . ." Sawyer playfully suggested. Kate threw a chunk of mango at him.

"Shut up, Sawyer. You know I chose you."

"Did you?" he was serious now, his eyes probing hers, no expression on his face. Kate nodded.

"I wasn't sure, at first," she mused. "Jack was so good to me. And on the hike, we finally talked again. For the first time after the kiss

_What? Diane exclaimed. Mom kissed Dr. Jack! Ew! He has cooties!_

we really talked. And there was something. But then, when you came out of the forest, and I thought he'd shot you. . .I realized that I could have forgiven you for having shot Jack by mistake. For a minute there, I thought you would, and it was okay. But the thought of him hurting you. . ."

Sawyer laughed. "As if the old doc could ever have pulled one on me."

Kate leaned forward earnestly. "Sawyer, I'm going to tell you this once, and never again. I had a boyfriend, Thomas. And Jack. . .Jack _is_ that boyfriend. So I fell in love with him. But you belong to me now, the Kate who's been a fugitive for years, the Kate who crashed on a deserted island, the Kate who is here right now. But a part of me is always going to love Jack. Can you deal with that?"

Sawyer stared at her for a moment, and then turned to look at the opposite wall. Kate reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, but drew it back. She'd hurt him. She'd known what she had to say would hurt him. She just hadn't realized that he would have shut himself off completely like that. She sighed.

"I'm going outside to get some more fruit," she said. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Sawyer didn't move. He didn't show any response.

Why had she said that? Kate wondered, as she pushed her way through low-hanging branches. Had that really needed to be said? Probably, the rational part of her mind told her. But her heart was arguing.

Meanwhile, back in the hatch, Sawyer was having misgivings of his own. Kate was here again, at his bedside, just like the last time he'd been shot. It was all a repeat. Just like last time, she had admitted to having feelings for him.

That was okay, that was fine, he could live with that. Because she didn't love the part of him that was Sawyer, she loved the part that was still James Ford, that was still good.

What scared him was that last time she had left. When he'd been better, when he'd been capable of getting by on his own, she had left. He didn't want her to run again.

When Kate returned later, a bunch of bananas slung across her back, he was sitting up in bed, reading a book. She entered the room.

"Hey," she said, a little shyly. He nodded at her, and put down the book.

"Hey," he said back.

"Did you think about what I said?"

Sawyer nodded, and took a deep breath. What he had to say next wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, Kate," he said. She startled when he said her real name, and peered at him more closely. "I'm not a good person. I con, I steal, I hurt, and I kill. That's who I am. You sure you want to love that man?" She nodded her head, the smallest amount. He nodded his in return. "Alright then. I figger, if you can stand to love a demon, I can stand to love a lover."

Kate smiled, reached out, and took his hand. They gazed into one another's eyes. Then Kate hit him with a banana.

_What kind of a story was that? B complained. Nobody got shot._

_Thank goodness for that, Star said. In case you haven't noticed, every time that someone gets shot in one of Hugo's stories, it's one of our parents._

_Oh yeah, B said, looking a little downcast._

_I want a story with explosions, Austin complained._

_Maybe next time, big guy, Hurley said, glancing out at the setting sun. For now, we've got to get you back to your Dad._

_Jack's not our Dad, Diane yelled, running away from Hurley. He's not, he's not, he's not, he's not._

_Fine, Hurley said in exasperation, unwinding the long string that the kids held onto, and giving the end to Aaron. We've got to get you back to Dr. Jack, then._

_And, with an evil glare and a threat to never tell another story, Hurley got everyone to grab onto the rope and begin walking back home_


	3. October 2006

Michael was scared. His son had been missing for almost a year now, and there was no indication that he would be heading back into camp any time soon. He'd been out on five different expeditions to find the boy, and all had been fruitless.

But what scared him the most was that he was becoming used to life without the boy. And he was beginning to forget what Walt liked, how he acted, what he said, even what he looked like.

That was it, he decided. One last trek, into the jungle. One last confrontation with the Others. One last cliff, one last fear, one last pain. And, if he didn't have a son to show by the end of it, well, then he probably wouldn't have a life left, either.

"Mike!" Desmond yelled, running up to him. "Mike, you've got to see this to believe, it brother. John is convinced that he can eat eight saltine crackers."

"So?" Michael asked dully. Desmond look affronted that the other man didn't see the significance of the feat.

"So it's a physical impossibility! He's already on six. . .it looks like he just might do it!"

"Yeah, well, I've got more important things to do," Michael said, shouldering his pack. Although, truth be told, he would have liked to see if Locke could manage to eat an impossible number of saltines. He could remember being in middle school and trying that himself. He had never gotten past five.

"Are you going on a trip?" Desmond asked, and then, with eyes narrowed in realization "you can't be going after him again. Brother, you have to give up. They'll return him when they're ready."

"Yeah, well, I've decided I'm ready now," Mike replied. Desmond sighed and shook his head.

"Then I'm coming with you." Michael tried to protest, but the other man simply ignored it. "You've gone out there alone half a dozen times now, and you don't have anything to show for it. It's time you accept a little help."

"Fine," Michael shrugged. If it meant getting going a little faster, he would let the deranged Scotsman come alone. Desmond nodded briskly, and ran off, presumably to pack his own stuff for the trek. Michael, meanwhile, had another stop to make.

"Sawyer, I need a gun," he said, standing outside the other man's door. After the attack seven months ago, the guns had been distributed evenly throughout the camp. Unfortunately, that had only resulted in fighting, and fighting with gunpowder was never safe. So Sawyer had "recommissioned" the guns, and claimed that only he, Kate, and Charlie knew where they were. But whenever the other two were asked where the guns might be, they only looked confused.

Sawyer looked up from the book he was reading, a ridiculous pair of bifocals perched on his nose. "Mm, don't think so, Papa Bear," he said, and resumed reading. Michael sighed. Things were always like this with the man. He reached down, and ripped the book out of Sawyer's possession.

"You wanna see Papa Bear angry?" he threatened, waving the book around. Sawyer just smiled a little, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the side of the tent.

"All right, Mike, what you need a gun for this time?"

"I'm going after my boy."

Sawyer sighed, and looked away. Michael almost thought he could detect sadness in the other man's face, but then dismissed it. As if Sawyer ever felt anything for anybody but himself.

"The Old Yeller routine's growing old, Mikey," he said, still not making eye contact. "The loyalty's cute and all, but it just ain't bringing the boy back."

"Which is why I need a gun to go in there and get him back," Michael said slowly, trying very hard to be patient. With a man like Sawyer, though, patience was often almost impossible.

"You going alone again?" Sawyer asked. Michael nodded his head, thought for a moment, and then shook it.

"Desmond's coming."

Sawyer perked up a little at that, and finally turned around. "Desmond, eh? Think you would take anyone else along for the ride?"

"It's not a ride, Sawyer," Michael said. "I'm going to get my son back. Now, you gonna give me that gun, or not?"

"I'm thinking or not," Sawyer replied. Just as Michael was getting really frustrated, a slow smile lit up the con man's face. "Unless, that is, you let me come along, too."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to get some food from Hurley, and then we're going." With those words, Michael turned and walked away, hoping that the action would prove just how serious he was. Behind him, he could hear Sawyer chuckling, and then the sound of rummaging within a tent.

"Stupid redneck," Michael hissed. But he had to admit, secretly if not allowed, that he was a little pleased that the conman would be coming. Sawyer wasn't good for a lot, that was for sure, but he was good with a gun, and he was definitely good in a fight.

And besides, he knew the other man was willing to bleed for his boy. That much had already been proven.

"Hurley," he said, approaching the bigger man. "I need some food."

"Yeah, dude, take whatever you want," Hurley replied. He stared out at the sea, still not paying attention to anything. Michael stared at him for a moment, pitying.

"Look, man, I'm going into the jungle again, try and find Walt. If you'd like. . .heck, I don't know, maybe you'd like to come with."

"No thanks," Hurley replied. Michael just sighed. Somebody had to help the man out of his funk, but he sure didn't know how.

He grabbed a loaf of bread, some peanut butter, and a bunch of crackers, and stuffed them quickly in the pack. He took another look at Hurley. Nothing he could do about that. Shame about the psychiatrist.

"Brother, are you ready?" Desmond said with a smile. Michael nodded. Then paused and looked around for a minute. Where was Sawyer and the gun?

A moment later he had his answer, as Sawyer walked up, a rifle in each hand. But, arrayed behind him was a whole group of people.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Michael asked. Locke, Kate, and Jack were all lined up behind the conman.

"We're coming with," Kate said simply. Michael shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way. We need to move quickly. I can't move with all you people."

"And you can't track without us," Locke pointed out.

"I can track," Desmond said. Everybody ignored him.

"I'm not coming back this time," Michael threatened. "I'm staying out there until I find my boy, or die."

"And we're with you," Jack said, firmly. "You shouldn't have to do this alone, Mike."

He didn't have an answer to that. He was fully in agreement. But, he wanted to yell at them, _I have been going this alone_. He'd been going in alone every time.

Still, he had to admit, it was nice to have others with him for once.

"Okay," he agreed, shouldering his pack and grabbing one of the rifles from Sawyer. "But we're going to move fast. You guys ready for that?"

Everyone agreed.

"Looks like we're all in, Tonto," Sawyer said, with a twisted grin.

"United we stand," Jack agreed. Michael wanted to groan at the cheesiness of that line.

"Don't worry," Kate said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "We won't come out without your son."

"Unless I get another bullet in me," Sawyer said. Kate hit him. "What?" he protested. "You know what they say. . .fifth one's the charm."

Michael decided to ignore everyone. Without a word, he just turned and began heading into the jungle.


	4. A Story About Explosions

**_So, apparently there's been some confusion about the kids. Which makes sense, because there are quite a few of them. I'm going to be a pretty big bully, though, and not tell you who the kids belong to until it comes up in the story. As a little helpful hint, though, so far we've got_**

**_Diane and Austin Ford - Kate and Sawyer's children_**

**_Candi and Apple - Hurley and Angela's children_**

**_Aaron, Liam, and Virgo - Claire's children_**

**_A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H, and I - Rousseau's children_**

**_The unknown ones are Koko, Greg, and Mike. And, of course, some of the fathers are still unknown._**

**_But that should be some help, yes? Anyway. . .on with the story!_**

* * *

"Angela, you've got to help me out today," Hurley pleaded with his wife. Angela, however, just laughed at him, and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure that you'll manage just fine," she encouraged him, pulling playfully on one of his braids. "Besides, you know that Ana needs my help."

"I need your help, too," Hurley pouted a little. The redhead laughed, gave him one last hug, and practically danced out of their home. Hurley sighed, and turned to look at Candi and Apple.

"All right, girls, what do you say that we run away together, and leave the other kids to themselves?"

"Greggy?" Candi asked.

"Virgo?" Apple asked.

"All right, fine, let's get to the cave," Hurley said, and lifted his two daughters onto his shoulder. "But we have to move fast, because we want to beat all those other little dudes."

"Horsey!" Both girls squealed in unison, pulling hard on their father's braids. Hurley winced, and once again considered whether it might be a good idea for him to cut it all off. Claire was becoming a decent barber. Anyway, it had to hurt less to lose the braids than have half of his hair pulled out.

He put his kids down in the middle of the cave, where they promptly began to play with a small tree frog. Hurley panicked for a moment, remembering a definite poison frog that Sawyer had squashed a few decades ago. He grinned, perhaps more malevolently than necessary, remembering how the conman's hand had swelled up. Karma, as Claire would like to point out.

He searched through the back cupboards for some kind of snack for the kids. Dharma Wheaties. . .no. . .Dharma Frosted Flakes. . .no. . .Dharma Faddaddles. . .Hurley had no idea what that was, but the box seemed intact—no mouse holes, anyway—so he decided that the kids might like it. He brought it down with him.

A moment later the troops arrived, Aaron in front, as usual, and the alphabetical and badly behaved Fords in line behind him, only to have Star bring up the rear. No Koko today, Hurley noticed. Maybe that was why Ana had needed extra help.

"Will we be doing crafts today, Mr. Reyes?" Star asked. Hurley sighed.

"Dude, how many times I got to tell you to call me Hurley?"

"I call you Hugo!" Austin announced proudly. Diane promptly hit him on the head.

"Mom told you not to call him that," she said. "He doesn't like it."

"Well, Dr. Jack calls him Hugo," Austin said, pouting a little. Hurley sighed.

"Guys, I don't care what you call me!"

"Can I call you buttface?" Austin asked. D,E,F,G,H, and Virgo giggled. Hurley felt about ready to choke himself on some of the Faddaddles.

"Maybe you should tell a story first," Aaron suggested, leaning over and whispering in Hurley's ear. "That usually calms them down."

"Follow it with a naptime," Star suggested. "Then some arts and crafts. Then a final story, if there's time."

"Do you guys want to do this?" Hurley asked. They both solemnly shook theirs heads no. "Okay then."

"I want a story about mangoes!" G yelled.

"I've already decided what this story will be about," Hurley said, and then hurried on before G could continue "and it includes mangoes. This story is called. . .Explode!"

"Cool!" Austin said, and said down. Hurley grinned. The one way to be certain that the little crazy kid would behave was to explode something.

"Once upon a time. . .

There was a scientist named Arzt.

_Arzt means doctor in German, said Star._

_Arzt means be quiet in Hurley language, said Hurley._

And Arzt liked to play with dynamite. But, here's the problem with dynamite. When it's too hot, it begins to ooze out nitroglycerin. One day, while Arzt was handling the nitroglycerin, it exploded in his hands, and he blew up. A chunk of him ended up on Dr. Jack.

_Austin and Diane laughed._

But that's not the real story.

Kate needed to get off the island. She had learned, over the months, that she didn't have to run. At least not _all_ the time. But this was too much. Even without her past, even without the years spent as a fugitive, she couldn't stand the idea of being in one place for so long. The banana leaves were getting a little too familiar, she had considered naming the various grains of sand, and she could predict exactly how far each wave would travel up the beach.

Every book in the Hatch had been read, every record played, and every little passage explored. Locke, of course, wanted to continue exploring the island, but nobody else seemed to agree with him.

They were digging in. Making a new home, and a new life for themselves. Forgetting that there was a world of possibilities still existing just beyond the sea.

So Kate did what she always did when she got into one of these moods. She sat down along the shore, dug her toes into the sand, and waited for the tide to catch up to her.

"Hey."

That was the magical thing about Jack. You could always hear him before you saw him.

_That is soooooo true, said Diane in her wisest voice._

_Sometimes you can smell him first! Austin suggested._

_Dr. Jack is a very hygienic man, Star said haughtily. He is a doctor, after all._

_If anyone smells bad, it's Mr. Hugo, G said. All of the kids laughed at that. Hurley raised a fist menacingly, and they all quieted down._

"We could use your help over there," he said, sitting down beside her. Kate didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes, and allowed the wind to lift her hair and pull it gently away from her shoulders. Jack sighed, clearly recognizing that he wasn't going to receive the type of response he wanted to.

"Is this about Sawyer?" he asked. "It seemed like you two were getting along well again, but if not"

"No," Kate cut him off, opening her eyes and finally turning to face him. "He's fine. What do you need, Jack?"

He smiled a little, and looked down. She hated how he did that. How he avoided looking her in the eyes. It made her wonder, sometimes, what exactly he saw in her, that he hated so much. Or maybe he was just afraid.

"Well, what with Kelvin here, Desmond, John and I have been spending a lot of time with him. Trying to figure out what the Others really want. How many of them there really are. How much we've hurt them."

"You don't need my help," Kate said. She heard a loud clatter from down the beach, and turned to her left to look. Sawyer was loudly cursing, pointing accusingly at the rudder, which had somehow detached from the back of their raft. Jin was standing, arms crossed, laughing at the other man. Kate couldn't quite keep a smile from creeping across her own face.

"Not with Kelvin, no," Jack admitted, drawing her attention back. "But with the hospital. I'd really like to get it finished before monsoon season. But Charlie and Hurley can't finish it alone."

Kate laughed a little. Good old, dependable Jack. Always coming around when he needed help with something simple and material. Poor Jack. Kate almost pitied him. He couldn't ever see what he really needed.

She stood up, grabbing her shoes from where they'd been lying beside her. "I have my own construction project," she said, and began walking toward the raft.

"That's almost done," Jack pleaded. He didn't follow her. That was good. She stopped, looked longingly down at the raft. The doctor was right. The raft was almost complete. Jin and Sawyer would finish it by nightfall, even without her help.

"All right, Jack," she agreed, and turned to head back toward the hospital.

_That wasn't much of a story, Liam complained. Aaron tells better stories._

_Really? Aaron seemed surprised, and ruffled his brothers hair. Thanks, dude._

_Liam stared up at him with something verging on hero worship. Hurley sighed._

_Where was the explosion? Austin asked. You said there would be a 'splosion._

_It's coming, it's coming, Hurley said. Dudes, I wasn't even done, yet. You gotta give the story time, let it ripen._

_Like a mango? G asked._

_Um. . .yeah. . .Hurley said. Like a mango._

Sun wasn't ordinarily a light sleeper. She had learned to fall asleep with one ear open after Star was born. Her maternal instinct had allowed her that much, at least. But as soon as the baby had started sleeping through the night, any ability she had to waken immediately had disappeared.

But she always, always woke up when Jin left her side.

"Wait. . ." she said, rolling over blearily. "Where are you going?"

He motioned with one hand for her to go back to sleep, even as he dashed out of the tent himself. Sun rose, buttoned her jacket more tightly around her, and grabbed Star out of her Locke-made cradle. She held the baby tightly against her chest as she ran after her husband.

Standing out, stark against the night sky, was the brilliant orange of a bright fire.

"Dude, not again," Hurley said. He tightly clutched Walt's hand. Walt stared, open-mouthed, surprised at the inferno before them.

"It wasn't my fault this time!" he told Sun earnestly. "It wasn't!"

Jack, Desmond, Charlie, Ana, and Locke had formed a human conveyer belt, moving water in buckets quickly from the ocean up to the front of the line. Sawyer, Kate, and Jin ran frantically from the bucket-carriers to the burning raft, struggling desperately to put out the flames before the entire ship was consumed.

_You already told this story, Aaron complained. This is old. Before I was born even._

_This is a different raft, Hurley shushed the kids. Now be quiet._

A loud crackling filled the air, and bits of burning metal flew off as wood collapsed. Sawyer pushed Kate out of the way, the words of his yelling lost in the acrid smoke and loud confusion of the fire. Sun inched forward, her eyes scanning anxiously for her husband.

"Get back!" Jack started yelling, pushing his little conveyer belt into the ocean. "Get back, get back. It's too late!"

"No way, doc!" Sawyer yelled back. "I worked too long on this son of a bitch to lose it! Get back, Kate, dammit!"

The woman finally listened, allowing Jack to drag her back with him.

"Jin!" Sun yelled. "Jin!"

There was no response. She handed Star to Hurley, who looked down at the baby as though he didn't know what to do with one. She started forward toward the raft, pulling her cardigan over her nose and mouth for protection against the smoke.

"Sun, no, what are you doing?" Claire asked. She stayed safely back, trying desperately to keep hold on a squirming Aaron.

But Sun wasn't paying attention to any of them. Her husband was in there, somewhere. And they'd been struggling, but now they'd finally found a sort of happiness, Star had brought them happiness, and she couldn't stand to lose him.

But another crackle, and the mast collapsed. Sun screamed. In the ocean, she could see Jack, desperately holding onto Kate, preventing her from heading back toward the raft. She clawed at him, struggled, whipped brown hair around until it obscured the vision of both of them, but he wouldn't let her go.

Sun stopped moving. The crackling seemed to die down, the flames slowly began to disappear. Two figures appeared, limping away from the wreckage of the raft.

"Jin!" she yelled again, and ran forward, at the same time that Kate finally escaped from the doctor and ran up as well.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Sawyer said impatiently. His face was coated in soot and ash, and his hair had been painted gray. He stood, coughing, with one of Jin's arms slung across his shoulder. "I think Chewie here could use some help, though."

Sun trembled as she walked toward her husband. His shirt was a charred mess, hanging from his chest in tattered rags, and one eye was closed, the skin around it grey and dead, or blood red. He hissed as Sawyer lowered him carefully to the ground.

"Out of my way," Jack said. He fell to his knees beside the man, sparing only one glance toward the smoldering remains of the raft. "Finish putting out that fire," he ordered Kate. With one last lingering glance toward Sawyer, she nodded her head and ran back to the ocean.

Carefully, Sun pulled apart the remains of her husband's shirt. His chest was a mass of blisters, and he closed his one good eye in pain as the cool night wind blew across it.

"Will he be all right?" Sun asked Jack anxiously. He looked back at her, his eyes wide and worried.

"We'll see," he said.

"Wow," Virgo said solemnly. She stuck one finger in her mouth, and began furiously sucking at it. Star had tears in her eyes, which she gently brushed away with one finger. Aaron gave her a quick hug.

"It's a lot harder once you're in the story, isn't it?" he asked her. She nodded solemnly.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day," Hurley said brightly. The kids all stared at him, most a little sadly. The stories always did this to them. They loved to hear the stories about their parents, but for some of them, it was difficult. They were hearing stories about people they'd hardly known.

"Nap time!"

"I don't want to take a nap," Austin said, folding his arms over his thin little chest. "I want to play army men."

Hurley sighed. Here came the hard part. He looked desperately over at Star and Aaron, who both smiled back at him, before beginning to round up the children for their nap.


	5. October 2006 II

**_OMG. Did everybody see the episode last night. That was crazy! Thanks a lot, J.J. and Damon. Thanks for completely throwing off my entire story, and making it completely AU. Hmph. _**

**_Anyway, regarding people's comments, no, everybody hasn't died. Most of the original survivors are still around, don't worry. But unfortunately, a couple people did take the hit. Mostly men. Instead of the show, which only seems to kill off women (yes, I know that Boone died. I stick with what I said.)_**

"It's getting dark," Jack said, pushing a branch out of his way. "We should stop for the night. Make camp."

"We're almost there," Michael hissed. "You mean to say you're slowing down now? We're almost there, man!"

"Jack's right," Locke said, speaking up for the first time on their hike. Jack turned around to look at him in surprise. It was a rare occassion recently for the two men to agree on anything.

Michael stared at both of them. Jack stared back. He wasn't going to let Mike win this one. It wasn't safe, and if he had learned one thing from his last encounter with the Others, it was that he had to be very, very safe and careful.

"What do you guys say?" Michael asked, turning to look at the rest of the members of the group.

"I'm with you, brother," Desmond said carefully. "I follow you. Not Jack."

Jack whipped his head around. Since when was Desmond rejecting his leadership? But Desmond refused to meet his gaze, just continuing to stare straight at Michael, who shifted a little under his gaze.

"I've got my gun," Sawyer ground out. "I feel plenty safe."

"Sawyer," Kate protested, grabbing his arm. "You dont' exactly have the best experiences with the Others. Maybe. . ."

"Maybe you should let me be, woman," Sawyer replied, but he draped an arm protectively across her shoulders. Michael sighed.

"Fine," he said. "We'll make camp."

"Good," Jack nodded his head briskly. He turned, prepared to give out orders, only to find Locke already gathering firewood, and Desmond setting up a tent. Kate began pulling food out of the packs, and Sawyer, holding his gun tightly, began to scout the perimeters.

At first, he felt a little left out of things. Like he wasn't needed. But then, slowly, a smile lit up his face. For once he didn't have to be in charge.

He walked over to Kate's side, and hunkered down beside her, helping to pull out food.

"Jack," she said softly. She looked up at him, her green eyes guarded. Jack fought very hard not to let any emotion cross his face.

"Kate?" He asked. His eyes danced over the angles of her face. God, she was beautiful.

"It's not going to happen," she said. He nodded his head, still smiling slightly.

"Right," he said. He stood, dusting off his jeans, and went to join Sawyer.

"See any?" he asked. Sawyer shook his head, blond strands of hair flying in his face.

"Damn hair," he growled. "Need it cut again."

Jack laughed. "Come on, let's get some food and rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"It's gonna be a long night, too, doc," Sawyer said, stuffing the gun back into his jeans. "We'll need to set up a watch."

Jack nodded his head. He hadn't even thought of that. Where had his brain been recently? Why couldn't he seem to focus correctly?

Dinner went well, and then the group split to go to sleep. Jack had the first watch, along with Michael.

"We'll find your son," he said firmly. Michael nodded his head, his expression far away.

"Yeah," he said. Jack glanced over at him. The light cast strange shadows on his face. They danced, a small hell in his eyes. Jack swallowed.

"Yeah," he agreed, and proceeded to watch the forests.

They weren't attacked that night, but woke with strained nerves nonetheless. Sawyer kept one hand slightly behind him, all the time, in easy reach of the 9mm. Kate walked with dark circles under her eyes, and Desmond had failed at his attempt to bind back his hair. Only Locke seemed unaffected, even beginning to whistle slightly as they continued their trek.

"John," Jack said, walking forward to hike beside him. "I think everybody's nervous enough. We don't need your whistling on top of it."

"Sorry, Jack," John agreed complacently. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Stop!" Michael suddenly hissed. He pushed his way between Jack and Locke. A gun was held, white-knuckled, in his fist. "It's right ahead. Through those trees."

"All right," Jack said. He turned to the rest of the group. "We need a plan," he said. But there was a rustle in the leaves behind him. When he turned, Michael was charging through the forest.

"Great plan," Sawyer hissed, before diving in as well. Desmond grinned, ferally, loose strands of dark hair flying around his face, and joined the other three. Kate moved as well, but Jack had gathered enough wits to reach out an arm and stop her.

"This is suicide," he said. Kate stared at him disbelievingly.

"So you're just going to let them go?" she asked.

"Not the best decision," Locke said. He grabbed Kate's arm, and pulled her with him into the clearing. Jack began swearing under his breath, but he pulled out his own gun, took a deep breath, and dove in after them.

The camp was completely deserted. His friends were walking, slowly and carefully, between tents, guns held at the ready. Every once in a while, someone would dive into a tent, and then come out, looking a little more defeated.

"They have to be here," Michael whispered. "They just have to."

"Jack!" Everybody stopped when they heard Locke's yell. Turning, they saw him looking at a peculiar jumble of metal. "There's something here!" he said.

Jack hurried over, and sank to his knees beside the older man.

"It looks like there's some kind of a hatch under here," he said. Glancing up, he met eyes with Locke, and could tell that the other man had the same thought he did. Jack motioned for everyone else to join.

"We have to move this metal away," Locke said. Desmond nodded his head, stuck his gun in its holser, and took a chunk of the metal on his shoulder. Sawyer handed his gun to Kate, before joining him on the other side. Locke and Jack stood.

"On the count of three," Locke said. "One, two three!"

The four men all grunted with the effort. Slowly, inching, the metal scraped and screamed as it was pushed across the metal hatch. Finally it fell with a crash on the dirt ground.

The minute the hatch was free, Michael was beside it on his knees, scrabbling for some kind of a door. When he found it, he ripped it open despite the protests of Jack and Locke.

"There!" he said when he'd pulled it open. "Got i—"

A hand suddenly reached out, grabbed Michael by the arm, and began pulling him down into the hatch. Jack yelled, and dove for the man's fast disappearing legs. As he felt himself pulled in as well, a set of arms clasped around his middle. Grunting, Jack pulled back.

"Damn it!" Michael hissed as they extricated him from the hole. He grabbed a syringe, which had been plunged into his forearm, and pulled it out. "Bastards got me. That does it."

He grabbed the gun, and jumped into the hole.

"He's completely crazy!" Kate whispered.

"He's a dad," Sawyer said. He took his gun back from her, and with a feral yell, leapt into the hole. Desmond followed almost immediately.

"That's the man you want to be with?" Jack asked Kate. She looked at him for a long moment, fear written clearly across her features. She took a deep breath, threw her shoulders back, and leapt into the hatch.

* * *

"Hey," Claire said, almost shyly. Charlie smiled down at her from the roof. I would have to be all gross and sweaty when she comes by, he thought angrily. He wiped at a bead of sweat that was slowly traveling down his nose.

"Hey," he said back. "What are you doing here? Where's Turniphead?"

"I left him with Sun," she said. "Here. I brought you some water." She held up a water bottle self-consciously. Charlie smiled and dropped from the roof, grabbing it anxiously from her.

"Thanks," he said, and quickly drank some. Water ran down his chin, and Claire laughed.

"Oh, Charlie," she said. He closed his eyes, and poured some over his head, trying to collect himself. He loved listening to her say his name.

"Charlie," she said. He opened his eyes. There was a different tone in her voice now. "Is that. . ." she couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Charlie spun around.

"Walt!" he exclaimed as the boy came walking out of the jungle. "What—"

But there, behind the boy, was the answer. Michael walked behind him, looking pale, but happy, one hand clasped on his son's shoulder. Kate was holding a pair of children by the hands, Desmond and Jack both held babies in their arms. A young woman walked with them as well, long hair bound back and blue eyes looking around wearily.

"You found him!" Charlie exclaimed happily, running up to meet the group. "Hey, Walt!"

"Hi, Charlie," Walt said. Then, abruptly, he dashed forward and hugged the young Brit. Charlie laughed, and then glanced at the group again.

"But where's Sawyer?"

Kate sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Hurry up!" she yelled into the jungle.

"I'm trying," came the grumbled response. "You try moving anywhere with a stupid polar bear."

A moment later the redneck came out of the forest, the giant forepaws of a polar bear draped across his shoulders.

"Hey, Claire," Charlie said, turning around. "Maybe you should head back to the beach, tell everyone the heroes have returned."

"I don't think I have to," Claire said. Right behind her stood Danielle, looking incredibly worried.

"Desmond. . ." she said, and walked forward. Suddenly, she caught sight of the young woman, and she froze.

"Alex?" she asked. The young woman looked back at her, and smiled shyly.

"Mom?"


	6. Some Memories Are Hard

"Come on, Claire, get up," Charlie said urgently, pulling at his wife's arm.

"What is it, Charlie?" She asked. It had been a long, hard day, and she had no desire to go off on one of the man's rambling adventures. He'd been searching for the Most Romantic Date for almost a month now, and had succeeded in getting them lost twice, trapped in a cave, once, and infected with poison ivy once.

"You know what today is, right?" he asked. His brows knitted together over his eyes. Claire giggled. He just looked so earnest.

"Of course I do, Bumpy," she said. Charlie groaned. He hated that nickname. Claire loved it.

"All right, let's go," she said, allowing him to pull her to his feet. "Wait. . ." she put a hand on his chest, preventing him from pulling her out the door. "What about the kids?"

"Angela said that she'll watch them for the night," he said. "Now come on, Claire, you don't want to miss this. It's our thirteenth anniversary! You only get a thirteenth anniversary once, you know."

"I know, Charlie, I know," she laughed. "I'm not really dressed for it. . ." she looked down at her outfit. Worn jeans, a ripped shirt, and, admittedly, a pretty sagging bra.

"You look beautiful," Charlie assured her, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "Now let's go!"

_"Where's the baby?" Claire asked in confusion, staring around her little shelter._

_"Now, Claire, don't be mad," Charlie said cautiously. He came up to her, Aaron giggling happily atop his shoulders. "He woke up from his nap, and began grumbling, so I took him for a walk."_

_Claire turned to look at the two of them. It always made her nervous when Charlie took her son out for a walk, ever since the crazy incident with the abuction and attempted baptism. But, as the months had passed, Charlie had proven again and again that he could be trusted. And the truth was, as hard as it was to admit, Aaron loved him._

_Claire smiled a little. He really was good with the boy. He didn't smother them like she had a tendency to, he didn't talk down to the boy, he played with him, and sang to him._

She had to admit that she really liked those moments, late at night, when he would join Aaron and her in the tent, take out his guitar, and serenade them until Aaron fell asleep. Those were the nights she always slept the best.

"Where are we going?" Claire laughed as Charlie pulled her through the surf.

"It's a surprise!" he said. "Didn't you say you like surprises?"

Claire nodded her head. She had to learn to stop telling him things. He never forgot anything!

"Close your eyes," he ordered. Try as she might, Claire couldn't quite get the smile off her face. She did close her eyes, however. A moment later, she felt Charlie's calloused hands cover them, as he gently guided her forward.

"You're going to love this," he assured her. She laughed again.

_"I'm not mad at you," she said. "Any time that you want to take Aaron, go ahead. He loves you, you know."_

_Charlie smiled shyly. "Yeah. Well, little Turniphead here loves everyone. Even Sawyer," he jerked his head. Claire giggled._

_"Oh Charlie," she said, taking her baby back and peering into his face. "You can always make me laugh."_

"All right," he said. "Open your eyes."

"Sayid's Spot?" she asked, noting the familiar tiki torches, and familiar strip of the beach. Charlie shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"Yeah, well," he said. "I kind of gave up on finding a more romantic spot."

"Charlie, it's perfect," she said, turning around, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him.

_"I'd like to do more than just make you laugh," Charlie said, unusually solemnly. Claire put Aaron down in his crib, recognizing that this might not be the kind of moment she would like to remember with baby spit on her shirt._

_"Charlie. . ." she shook her head. "I don't think"_

_"Claire, you know that I love you," he said, barrelling over her objects. Claire froze. He loved her? He'd never said that before. That he liked her, yes. That he liked her very much, yes. That he adored Turniphead, yes. But love?_

_"B" She couldn't form a complete word, let alone a complete sentence. She just stood, in disbelief, as he dropped to a knee in front of her and pulled out a jar of peanut butter._

_"Marry me?" he asked, looking up at her with the most soulful blue eyes she'd ever seen. She dropped to a knee beside him._

_"Charlie, this isn't real," she said. She couldn't resist, however, and dipped a finger into the peanut butter. "We're on an island, we can't meet normal people, we can't trust any of this."_

_He dipped a finger in the peanut butter, and brought it to her lips. "This is real, Claire," he said solemnly. "Even if we're rescued, I'm not going to leave you. Not ever."_

_She nodded her head, tears threatening. Because she believed him. She really believed him. He wouldn't be like Thomas, he wouldn't leave at the first sign of difficulty. He'd already been through so much—they'd been through so much._

_She couldn't speak, so she merely nodded her head, leaned forward, and licked the peanut butter off his finger._

"I wish I could get you a necklace or something," Charlie said. "I wish that I could show you how much I love you. Stupid bloody island."

"Charlie, I already know how much you love me," she said firmly. "After all, we have Liam and Virgo as proof, don't we?"

"I guess," Charlie sighed. "It just seems like I've made your life so much harder than it had to be."

Claire shook her head, then laughed, and nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "It hasn't all been peaches and cream. But that doesn't mean it's been bad."

_Claire just glared at him. He had never seen her so angry, in the two years they'd known each other._

_"I have to go," Charlie insisted. "Somebody has to. It's safe now."_

_She just continued to glare at him. Aaron crawled over and grabbed his pants leg. _

_"Pickle," the toddler said solemnly. Charlie leaned over, and picked up the baby, staring into its eyes._

_"Take good care of Mommy," he said. Aaron nodded his head, stuck his thumb in his mouth, took it out, and said_

_"Bumpy."_

_Charlie rolled his eyes, but his mouth was still engaged in a large smile. "Good job, Claire, you've even got little Turniphead saying it."_

_She still didn't speak. Charlie sighed, and grabbed her two hands. He was glad to see that she wasn't pulling away._

_"It's the only way for us to know what's out there. Somebody has to map out the island. It's not as though anyone else can do it. Jack's too busy trying to heal half the islanders, and Locke's gone bonkers."_

_"Again," Claire said finally. Charlie stared at her intently._

_"Yeah," he said finally. "Again. I need you to believe in me, Claire."_

_"Oh, that's not the problem," she said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She picked up Aaron, needing to feel his solid presence. "I just don't want to be without you."_

_Charlie smiled, brilliantly, leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. He ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be back," he said. "I promise."_

_"I love you," she whispered. Charlie smiled._

_"Not as much as I love you."_

"Do you think we'll ever be rescued?" Claire asked. She realized she didn't really mind if they weren't. Nestled safe in Charlie's arms, with three adorable children back home, she was really beginning to love the island. It was beginning to feel like, dare she say it, or even think it, home.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "It wouldn't be so horrible if we never were, though, would it."

Claire thought about it. About all of the deaths, about the poor Ford kids, and overworked Jack, about the sickness that seemed to come back every monsoon season. But then she looked at Charlie, with his big ears, receeding hairline, and hopelessly bumpy nose. She laughed.

"No. It wouldn't be horrible at all."


	7. August 2006

Sun screamed. The little demon that had taken over her body wanted out, and it wanted out immediately. She could feel intense pressure in her body, just everything squeezing together.

She screamed again.

"Sun, it's okay," Claire said, squeezing the woman's hand. "It's just the baby, the baby's coming, it will be okay."

Sun stared at the woman. How could she possibly say that when the devil himself was clawing her body apart? It was most definitely not going to be okay! But, controlling herself, she just smiled at the other woman.

"What's happening?" Kate asked, running over. Claire glanced up, and brushed blonde hair out of her face.

"It's Sun," she said. "The baby's coming."

"Oh, God," Kate sank to her knees beside the other two women. "Okay, Claire, quickly, go get Jack."

"Jin," Sun ground out between clenched teeth. Kate laughed a little, and turned to Claire, nodding her head.

"Yeah, probably a good idea to get Jin, too." Claire nodded her head, and hurried off into the jungle, clearly heading to the hatch.

"Okay, Sun, just breathe deeply," Kate said. She tried to follow her own advice. True, she had been there for Aaron's birth, but that had been. . .different somehow. More desperate. With Boone dying in the hatch, and Claire stranded in the middle of the jungle, there had been no time to think.

"Well, what have we got here?"

Kate's heart lost a little of its burden at Sawyer's familiar voice. She quickly squeezed Sun's hand, before looking up at the southern man.

"Looks like we got a baby on the way," he said. Kate frowned. He sounded almost delighted. "Hold on a tick," he said, and ran back toward his hut. Kate sighed, and brushed some of the hair off the slight Asian woman's face.

"It will be okay," she said again. "Claire will be back soon, with Jack and Jin."

Sun nodded, and stifled another scream as a contraction hit her. Kate winced a little at the increased pressure on her hand, but didn't say anything.

A moment later Sawyer returned, laden down with several blankets, towels, a lighter, a bunch of sticks, a manuscript, and a metal pot.

"What on earth is all of that for?" Kate asked in bewilderment. Sawyer grinned.

"We got us a baby, we need to give it a proper welcome," he said. "Here," he handed her the blankets. As Kate began to maneuver Sun onto them, Sawyer dumped the sticks and manuscripts together, and quickly lit it, placing the pot directly next to it. He began to whistle.

"Jin?" Sun whispered again. She didn't want to sound too desperate, but at the same time she wanted—she needed her husband. She screamed again.

"Hey, pop a cork in it, Tokyo Rose," Sawyer reprimanded, sticking a finger in the pot and pulling it out with a hiss and a muttered oath. "Don't wanna frighten the kid off."

"Doesn't your leg hurt or anything?" Kate asked, trying to hide her smile. Sawyer smiled back at her.

"Just a twinge, now or then," he said, and then in a softer whisper, obviously meant only for her ears, "if you ever wanna rub it, make it feel alllll better. . ."

"Only in your feverish dreams," she said, laughing. Sun rolled her eyes. She was lying on her back, legs open, giving birth to the prince of demons, and all they could do was flirt.

Flying sand signaled the arrival of Jack, running with full medical equipment. He settled on the ground, shoving Sawyer out of the way. Kate held her breath for a moment, but even Sawyer seemed to recognize that it wasn't the right moment to pick a fight, and he simply shifted over to let the doctor in.

"Contractions?" Jack asked.

"Only a minute apart," Kate said. Jack nodded his head.

"You look to be pretty dilated," he told Sun, a smile plastered on his face. "The baby will be coming any minute."

Sun shook her head stubbornly. "Jin has to be here," she said. Jack clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you want your husband here," he said. "But that baby's coming either way."

Sun shook her head. She gasped, and with effort forced her legs together. She was _not_ going to have the baby without her husband. He had stood beside her for the entire ordeal on the island, and she wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Sun, if you don't push, you could harm the baby," Jack said. "It's coming no matter what."

She shook her head again.

* * *

"Charlie, have you seen Jin?"

Charlie looked up from Aaron's still-bald head. Claire was running toward him, blonde hair flying everywhere. He shook his head.

"N-no," He stuttered, readjusting the baby in his arms. "Why?"

"Sun's having the baby," she said, before quickly running off in another direction. She paused for a moment, and came back to peer at Aaron. "How is he?"

"Good," Charlie said, still confused. Claire looked up, smiled at him, and then proceeded to run away.

* * *

"Hurley, have you seen Jin?"

"Huh?" He looked up from where he was. . .apparently poking at the sand. Claire sighed. He'd been like this for months now, ever since the battle. Refusing to eat, to help out, barely even sleeping. Claire suddenly had an idea.

"Hurley, quick, get up, it's an emergency, we _need_ you," she said, pulling at his arm. Still a bit confused, Hurley allowed her to drag him to his feet.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sun is having her baby. You need to find Jin," she urged him, pushing him a little in the back. He looked back at her doubtfully.

"Can't someone else look?" he asked.

"You're the only one I could find," she said. She hoped Hurley and Charlie never mentioned this incident to each other. Charlie would be devastated if he thought she didn't count him. "Please, Hurley, you're Sun's last chance."

"Yeah, okay," he said, and started jogging down the beach. Claire wiped her hands together contentedly, and turned around, intending to continue looking for Jin herself.

But, the instant she turned, she found herself face to chest with a large blue shirt. Tilting her head up a little, she smiled brilliantly.

"Hi, Jin!"

* * *

"Okay, Sun, push!" Jack ordered. "Now! Push!"

"No," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"_I'm here,_" Jin's voice reached her. She opened her eyes, looking desperately around for her husband, but everything was a red haze of pain. She gasped, feeling the contraction hit again. A hand caught hers up. She recognized the calluses, the particular scar just below the right knuckle.

She pushed.

Kate stepped back, out of the are of everyone else. Sawyer caught her hand and pulled her over.

"It's a little scary, you know?" she said, still gazing at Sun on the ground before her, Jack huddled between her knees, and Jin grasping one of her hands to his chest. "I know that it's a miracle, and beautiful, but it's scary, too."

"Ever thought of having one yourself?" he asked, gesturing with his head toward the tiny crown of hair poking out of Sun. "A kid, I mean."

Kate laughed. "Are you kidding? I can barely take care of myself. I couldn't handle a baby."

"Yeah," he nodded his head, and gently kissed her knuckles. "Still. Always thought it would be kinda fun. Being a dad."

Kate looked at him speculatively, and sighed.

"Beautiful!" Jack said, holding what looked like a small, wriggling sack of blood in his arms. "It's a girl."

"A girl," Sun whispered to her husband. He nodded at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"There you go," Jack said, wiping her down in one of the towels (Sawyer proudly pointed out that those had been his idea). He placed the baby in Sun's arms. She peeked down at it, tired but proud. Jin pulled both her and the baby into his lap.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Claire exclaimed, leaning over just a little to peer at the baby. "What are you going to name her?"

"I do not know," Sun said, looking up at her husband. "_What will her name be?"_

Jin looked speculative for a moment. Then, he said, quite proudly, "Eat."

Everyone stared at the Korean couple.

"Eat?" Claire said. "That's an. . .interesting name."

"_We're not naming our daughter eat."_

_"I want it to be an English name. To fit our new life."_

Sun nodded her head. "Jin wants her to have an English name."

"What about Sarah?" Jack suggested. Kate smiled.

"Or Diane?"

"I think," Sun said, looking up at her husband once again, "that he would like it to be a word that he knows."

"Eat," Jin said again, proudly, smiling down at the baby.

"Look, Chewie," Sawyer said. "I've come up with some doozies of names in my time, but I gotta tell you, name the kid Eat and she'll have more problems than the rest of us combined."

Jin seemed to consider for a moment. "OK," he said. "Port?"

Sawyer burst out laughing, and Kate had to elbow him in the side. Even Sun was beginning to look frustrated.

"_What about naming him for Jack?" _she suggested. Jin shook his head.

"Eat," he said again, pointing at the baby.

_"Try again,_" Sun suggested.

"Starboard?"

"Now that has possibilities," Claire mused.

"Yeah, the kid's going to grow up thinking she's a boat," Sawyer scoffed. "Maybe she'd be better off being Eat after all."

"Star," Claire suggested. "It's a beautiful name."

Sun looked up at Jin. A smile crossed his face, and he reached out one thumb, and gently ran it over the baby's forehead.

"Star."


	8. A Story About Mom

Jack patted Koko on the head and sent her out the back of the caves with her mom just in time, as Diane and Austin came barreling in from the front entrance.

"Here you go, Dr. Shepard," Aaron said as the kids made an immediate beeline for the kitchen. "Good luck with them. They're a bit worked up today."

"Thanks, Aaron," Jack said, waving at the boy. "How's your mom?"

"She's good," Aaron said. "She and Dad went on a date again last night, so she's happy today." The young man glanced at his little brother and sister, before leaning in a little toward Jack and whispering "sometimes I think she just needs to get away from the little kids."

Jack smiled at that, and waved good-bye as the train of youths continued on their way home. Sighing, he turned to look at the monsters currently throwing boxes of Dharma Wheat Fists on the ground.

"Hey guys," he said, picking up the discarded boxes. "How was your day? Did you have fun at Mr. Reyes?"

"He told us a cool story today," Austin said, stuffing his mouth full of Dharma Gummy Polar Bears. Jack sighed, and took the box away. The kids would never learn proper nutrition if they kept snacking on sugar all the time. "It was about a 'splosion and how Dad helped to put it out."

"Hugo tells a lot of stories about Dad," Diane added. "Can I have a cookie, Jack?"

"Just one," he said, handing one down to the little girl. She thanked him before biting in. Jack smiled sadly. There were times when the kids could be sweet, when they reminded him of Kate, with their bright green eyes. "I'm not surprised he likes to talk about your Dad. They were good friends."

"I know," Diane said around a mouthful of cookies. "I just wish that he would talk about Mom more. I mean. . .the only thing I remember about Dad is him tucking me in at night, and singing songs. But Mom I remember more. I guess I just. . .I miss her sometimes."

"Yeah," Jack said, brushing some of her dark curls out of her face. "I know. Me, too."

"Hugo said you two kissed!" Austin exploded. He had gummy worms dangling out of his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes. Where did the kid even _find_ some of that stuff?

"We did, once," Jack said, while trying to extricate more worms from the boy's grubby fists. "But that was before your mom and dad fell in love."

"Were they really, madly, deeply in love?" Diane asked wistfully.

Jack thought for a moment, trying to remember Kate, trying to remember how she had been, even without him.

"Well," Jack said, helping Kate shrug back on her shirt. "Everything looks normal and healthy. Six months and you'll start feeling it any day now."

_"Good," Kate smiled up at him. Jack forced a smile back. He would have given anything to have that be his baby growing inside her, anything to be the one to hold her at night, and brush away her fears. He was learning to accept that it would never be, but he hadn't quite gotten there yet. "I don't want to lose this baby, Jack."_

_"Don't worry," he said, dropping a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to do everything possible to make sure that you give birth to a good, healthy boy."_

_"Or girl," Kate admonished him. He laughed a little._

_"Right, or girl."_

_Kate extended her hand to shake his. He enclosed it for a moment, meaning to tell her to keep her optimistic outlook, when Kelvin burst in._

_"Hey," he said. "We're going to need a basic first aid kit, stat."_

_"What's wrong?" Kate asked. Kelvin shook his head, dark eyes focused on Jack's retreating back._

_"Nothing," he said briskly. "We're just going in today."_

_"Today?" Kate exclaimed. "But. . .you just got back yesterday."_

_"No reason to wait around," Kelvin said. Jack returned with a small duffel bag stuff with basic painkillers, gauze, tape, and what little remained of the alcohol._

_"Who's going with you?" Jack asked, conversationally, as he began packing bottles of water into the bag. Kelvin looked off anxiously, clearly ready to leave, but returned his level gaze to answer._

_"Cindy, Ana, Jin, Sawyer," he said, reciting the names like a list. Kate closed her eyes for a moment. Jack knew her well enough to understand the conflicting emotions on her face. She wanted to join the trek, but at the same time recognized her new responsibilities. She nodded her head._

_"You're leaving from the beach?" she asked. Kelvin nodded his head._

_"Soon as the doc finishes up."_

_"Done," Jack said, zipping up the duffel. But, instead of handing it to Kelvin, he threw it over his own back._

_"You can't come," Kelvin said. Jack sighed._

_"I know," he said. And he did know. Ever since the last disastrous expedition he had gone on—the one that had resulted in his pained limp and sexy new back scar—he had accepted that, at least as long as he was the only doctor, one of his responsibilities was to keep himself safe. "I'm not coming," he said. "I just want to see everyone off." He glanced at Kate, still wearing that worried expression. "Come on," he said. "We'll all go."_

_Kelvin nodded, impatiently, and headed out of the caves, keeping a brisk pace the entire way to the beach. Jack walked just behind Kate, watching her worriedly. But she didn't seem to have any difficulties, maneuvering easily among the rocks and fallen tree branches._

_The small group had gathered in the middle of the beach, accepting hugs and farewells from the rest of the survivors. Jack, Kelvin, and Kate hurried over to join them._

_"Ready?" Cindy asked. Kelvin nodded._

_"Doc's got the goods," he said. Sawyer laughed a little at that. _

_"Now, you know where to go?" Desmond said urgently. "And how to use the transceivers? Don't forget to avoid the polar bears"_

_"Desmond," Kelvin said shortly. "Shut it. I've been on this island longer than you. I think I can find my way to the top of a mountain."_

_Everyone stared at the man for a moment. It was the most anyone could remember having heard him say. Ever. _

_Cindy broke the silence, laying a hand on Desmond's arm and saying "It will be okay. Stay here with your wife, help with the kids."_

_"Yes," Rousseau said, walking forward with A in her arms and B clinging to her back. "Stay with me."_

_Desmond nodded his head, still looking worried. Sun, meanwhile, wasn't saying a word. She just stood beside her husband, holding three-year old Star's hand in her own. Jin smiled tenderly down on them._

_"You don't have to go," Kate said to Sawyer. He looked down at her, grinned a little._

_"Yes, I do," he said. Kate sighed. Jack watched the interaction greedily. He knew there was more going on than the words spoken. But he'd been cut out of the loop. For some reason, Kate seemed to accept his answer, and leaned into him._

_"Then I'm coming, too," she said. Sawyer laughed at that, and hugged her tightly to him._

_"Hell, Freckles, that's a fine idea," he drawled. "Them Others can use that bowling ball you got hidden under your shirt for target practice." Kate laughed._

_"I know, I know," she sighed, laying a hand on her belly. "I couldn't keep up, anyway. But I'll be worried about you. Come back in one piece, okay?"_

_"I'm getting better," Sawyer pointed out. "Ain't come back at death's door in some time."_

_Kate considered for a moment. "Well, two years ago you came back with a broken arm. Before that it was the gross gash on your back. Can't forget about when you took the hit to your head and were seeing double for a week. Or how about burning yourself on the raft? Then again, there were those two bullets you took in the battle with the Others. Or maybe when you came home with an infection from your shoulder? Or when Sayid broke open your artery. . ."_

_Sawyer laughed, and kissed the top of her head. "A'ight," he said. "So I ain't exactly invincible. But hell, Freckles, this time I got something to return to."_

_Jack looked away from their tableau. It was too painful. Instead he walked over to Jin, and handed him a couple of batteries from his pocket._

_"I've been saving these," he said slowly. Jin's English had improved significantly over the years, but he still needed things said slowly and distinctly. The Korean man nodded his head._

_"I'm giving them to you," Jack continued. "Because I can trust you to be responsible. If you're not getting a signal, don't use them. They're the last batteries I have left."_

_Jin nodded his head, and solemnly took the batteries. "I will be careful." He said. _

_"I know you will," Jack smiled. He went over to Kelvin, clapped the man on the back, and gave Cindy a quick hug. "Be careful, guys. We're counting on you."_

_"Don't worry, Jack," Cindy said in her bright, Australian accent. "We'll get that message out. Just don't be surprised if the rescue planes make it back before we do."_

_"Time to go," Kelvin announced, cutting the good-byes short. Everybody exchanged one last hug, one last kiss, before slinging packs across backs and heading into the jungle. Jack wandered over to Kate, pretending that he didn't notice her wiping away one stray tear._

_"He'll be back," he said, trying to put more certainty into his voice than he felt._

_"I know," Kate said. "I just wonder in what shape." Jack gave her a quick hug. "I love him, Jack," she muttered into his shirt. _

_"I know," he said._

"Your mother loved your father with all her heart," Jack said, finally managing to wrestle the last of the sweets away from Austin, and sticking them high on the shelf. "She was absolutely devastated when he died."

"What's that mean?" Austin asked. He began attempting to somersault across the caves.

"It meant that she was very sad," Jack said. "Now come on, what should we start making for dinner?"

"Sgapetti," Diane said, grabbing a can of tomato sauce off the shelves. Jack nodded, and went to begin building a fire.

"Jack?" Diane asked a moment later.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from the small blaze he'd begun. He blew on it gently.

"You said that Mom loved Dad. . .but he loved her, too, right?"

Jack paused for a moment. Sawyer had always been hard for him to read. He couldn't gauge the man the way he could most people. He remembered the way that Sawyer had held Kate during the funerals, the way he had brushed back her hair. The way he used to sing to her and the babies. But was that love? Or just comfort.

He remembered, too, the time he, Ana, and Sawyer had taken off after the Others. The very last time. How, while he'd been making dinner, they'd disappeared for almost an hour, and come back dirty, with twigs in their hair, refusing to talk about where they'd been. Though he had his suspicions.

But he remembered, too, one of the last conversations he'd had with the man.

_"Help!" Ana yelled. "We need some help, here!"_

_Jack immediately leapt up from where he'd been tending to Rush's weird rash, and ran out the front door of the hatch. There was Ana Lucia and Cindy, each holding one of Sawyer's arms over their shoulders. His head hung down, unconscious, blond hair covering his face. Just behind them was Kelvin, Jin tossed across his shoulders._

_"Here, come on in," Jack said, sparing Ana the weight and dragging Sawyer's body onto his own. "Are they--?"_

_"This one's dead," Kelvin said shortly, jerking his head up to indicate his own burden. "That one will be soon."_

_"Dammit," Jack swore. He turned to Ana. "All right, quickly, go get Sun and Kate."_

_Ana nodded, and was off running almost before he'd finished speaking. "Okay, I need to know what happened."_

_Kelvin ignored him, moving Jin's body to a couch, and dumping it there unceremoniously. He headed into the kitchen area of the hatch, and a moment later the sound of running water could be heard._

_"We'd lashed the transceivers onto sticks," Cindy explained. "And stuck those in the ground. It was night, and we were on watches. Jin was awake. I don't know. . .he suddenly woke us up, yelling about a mudslide The side of the mountain was collapsing on us."_

_"Uh-oh, go on," Jack said. He settled Sawyer onto the table, and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. _

_"There's not much else to say," Cindy said. "Kelvin was up immediately. He grabbed my arm and we took off. Ana was right behind us. But Sawyer and Jin stayed behind, to try and get the transceivers out of the ground. We were yelling at them to run, that it wasn't worth it, but. . ." she stopped, tears welling up in her eyes and choking her throat, clearly unable to continue. _

_"It's okay, it's okay," Jack said. "Listen, go get something to drink, then head into the bedroom and sit down. I'll want to examine you, next."_

_The woman nodded her head, trying to gulp in choked breaths, and quickly hurried after Kelvin. Jack sighed, and returned his attention to the man before him. Sawyer's chest was a mass of bruises and abrasions. He moved his finger along the ribs, feeling the jagged splinters signifying several that were severely broken._

_"Doc," Sawyer whispered, and licked his lips. Jack gasped, and quickly stopped his hands examining the other man's body. He hadn't expected him to be awake—he barely expected him to ever wake. Sawyer opened his eyes. "Kate?"_

_"She's coming," Jack said. Sawyer nodded, mumbled something, and his eyes began to drift shut. "Sawyer, Sawyer, come on now, stay with me," Jack urged. Sawyer struggled to open his eyes. "Good," Jack said. "Now, I need you to move your arms and legs for me."_

_"Hurts," Sawyer groaned, but he managed to life both of his legs and one arm._

_"Good job," Jack said. He could feel tears coming to his own eyes. Maybe Sawyer wasn't as bad off as he thought. He began probing again. "It looks like you have some broken ribs, but as far as I can tell, no internal bleeding."_

_Sawyer nodded his head, but then, with a tremor in his voice, "the headaches are back."_

_Jack glanced up. Headaches? The man had practically been buried in an avalance, and he was talking about headaches?_

_"Okay," Jack said. Maybe he was in shock._

_"And I smell things. Smoke, a lot."_

_"Well, there's a lot of smoke down at the beach," Jack said, a little distracted. He was working on Sawyer's arm now. It looked like a complete break in the forearm. He hissed. That would be tough to heal._

_"Jack," Sawyer said. "I know I'm hurt. But I think there's something worse."_

_Jack paused. "Sawyer, who's the doctor here? Would you let me do my job?"_

_Sawyer nodded his head, and his eyes began to drift closed. Jack peered at him closely. It wasn't like Sawyer to give up without a fight, even when he was injured._

_"Sawyer," he said abruptly. "What flight were we on?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What was our flight number?"_

_"How the hell should I know?" Sawyer asked irritably. Jack frowned._

_"What airline?"_

_Sawyer shook his head, groaned at the pain that caused. "I don't know," he said._

_Jack sighed, and sat back. Phantom smells, constant headaches, impaired memory. . .he glanced up at the man again. Sawyer opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling._

_"It's a tumor, ain't it?" he asked._

_"I don't know that for sure. . ." Jack hesitated. "I could run some tests. . ."_

_"How long do I got?" Sawyer asked._

_Jack sighed. "I don't know," he said. "At least a month or two. Maybe up to five years."_

_Sawyer's eyes fluttered shut, and Jack resumed searching his regular injuries._

_"Hey, Jackass," he said, his voice a light whisper. "Don't tell Kate, k?"_

_"Why not?" Jack asked, surprised. "She could help you with your medication, keep an eye on you"_

_"I don't want her to worry," Sawyer said. Jack nodded and, when he could tell the man was completely unconscious, he ground the bones of the arm back together._

"Yeah, honey," he said to Diane, a little absentmindedly as he began boiling water. "I think he might have even loved her more."

Jack didn't even notice he'd made the mistake until Diane abruptly straightened.

"Don't call me honey," she said, before stalking out of the caves. Jack sighed, and closed his eyes.


	9. September 2006

Claire yawned, and sat up. "Why hello there, little guy?" she said, looking at the little boy who was staring right back at her. "How are you doing today?" she asked, poking him in the belly. Aaron giggled at that, and then, looking at her solemnly, said

"Freddles."

"Freddles?" Claire asked, standing up and picking him up in her arms. He was getting heavy now, and no wonder, almost a year old. "Who's Freddles? Never mind that, how did you get out of the crib?"

Aaron seemed to consider this for a moment, before saying, just as seriously as before, "Jackad."

And then it dawned on Claire. Freckles and Jackass. She sighed, and bounced her son on her hip. "We've really got to have you spend less time with Sawyer, you know that?"

"Dada!" Aaron chirped, clapping his pudgy hands together. Claire couldn't help but laugh a little at that, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "No, Sawyer isn't your dada," she said. Aaron pointed to her, and said again "Dada!"

"Dude," Hurley laughed, as he stood behind her. "You might want to work on the little guy some more."

"Tell me about it," Claire said, still laughing. "This village is raising this kid in a billion different ways."

Aaron stared at Hurley, before proclaiming, "Fathso."

"You still letting Sawyer babysit?" Hurley asked. Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Well, after the battle, he was so bored. . .and Aaron really likes him."

"Yeah. . .just watch out for that vocabulary he's picking up."

Claire sighed. "Tell me about it."

That even brought a smile from Hurley as he began walking up the beach. Claire looked at him for a moment, considering. Then, both curious and hoping to get him more involved in island life again, she hurried after him. "Where are you going?"

"Up to the church," he said. "I heard that Charlie's planning on finishing up today. Jack's gonna do some kind of dedication. . .thing."

"Oh," Claire considered for a moment. She looked down at her son, who was contentedly drooling all over her right shoulder. "Well, do you mind if I come with?"

"Sure," Hurley said, a little surprised. "Charlie would probably dig that."

Claire smiled. Things weren't right between her and Charlie, not quite yet. She wasn't sure that they would ever be completely right. At least she knew he wasn't doing drugs anymore. At least she knew that he was trying to get better. At lesat she knew that he would never, ever try to hurt her or the baby. But she still got scared, sometimes. But she was trying, God knew she was really trying.

The church rose up out of the foliage. Simple wood and trunks, but beautiful, nonetheless. The first permanent sign of their existence on the island. It seemed like everywhere was there. Jin and Sun with their new baby, Kate, Sawyer, Desmond, Rousseau (who, after discovering her pregnancy, refused to leave the Scottish man's side for even a moment), Michael. . .even Jack and Locke had been dragged out of the hatch.

"It's beautiful," Claire whispered.

"It truly is," Rose said. Tears were standing out in the older woman's eyes. "Bernard never used to go to church," she said. Claire nodded, smiling through tears in her own eyes.

"No?"

"Not until he met me," Rose continued. "I'd drag him with me every Sunday. Funny thing is, he got so used to it. He used to tell me, on the island, that was something he really missed. Going with me to Sunday service in all his best."

Claire nodded her head, and drew Aaron a little closer to her.

Rose turned and squeezed Claire's arm, allowing a bit of a smile on her own face. "I think he'd be really happy to see this."

"Yeah," Claire said. "I think so, too."

"All right," Jack said, holding up an arm and encouarging everyone to be quiet. "I think, before finished this church, that Charlie deserves a big round of applause."

Everyone began clapping, while the short, British man turned a brilliant shade of tomato, and dropped his eyes to the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"This is the first building we've made on this island," Jack continued. "We were afraid of establishing a sense of permanence, afraid to give up on being rescued. But we've been here a year. We need something real. And Charlie gave that to us."

With those simple words, Jack motioned for Charlie to step forward, while he himself walked into the background. Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"It's really nothing," he said awkwardly. "Eko deserves the credit, he got everything started. I just. . .I needed to prove to myself that I could do it. Something good. . ." he trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. Claire smiled. It figured, that a man who could easily stand up in front of hundreds of people to sing a ridiculous song, dressed in ridiculous clothing, would get embarrassed speaking in front of a few dozen, poorly dressed crash survivors.

"Dada!" Aaron suddenly yelled, reaching an arm out toward Charlie. Claire's face soon joined that of the other man, as she tried to hush her baby.

"Not now, Aaron, Charlie's giving a speech," she said. When she looked up, she noticed that the man's face looked slightly pleased. To tell the truth, she was a little pleased herself. She was somewhat less pleased, however, when he began squirming to be let down. He kept saying something that sounded like "Piddle" which she didn't understand. She looked over at Sawyer accusingly. He raised in arms in mock surrender.

"I don't know what he's saying either, cupcake," he protested. "Didn't teach him nothin' that sounds like piddle or pickle or nothing." Kate laughed. Claire sighed, and let the boy on the ground, where he seemed perfectly content to sit, and for once wasn't trying to eat the grass. She let him be.

"Anyway," Charlie said. "I'm not a priest or anything. . .probably one of the farthest things from. But I'll lead a service every Sunday if people would like to come. And I guess other than that, anyone can just come in and use it. Reflect. Relax. Have somewhere quiet."

"I think it's great," Kate said warmly. Sawyer muttered something under his breath, for which he received a sharp elbow in his side. Claire decided that she was probably just as happy not knowing what had been said.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," Charlie said, laughing a little awkwardly. "I've got this. . .uh. . .one last nail to stick in there. Jack thought it would be nice to kind of finish it in front of everyone," he held up the nail, still looking uncomfortable. "So. . .just a minute, and I guess it'll all be done."

"Piddle!" Aaron suddenly, and inexpicably, yelled loudly. Charlie laughed, and some of the tension seemed to release. The one year old giggled amiably, and began crawling out toward the church.

"Aaron, hold on," Claire said, leaning down to grab her son. But he moved too quickly, and she refused to look like a complete moron trying to chase down a baby. So she took a few steps, putting her in his path. She set her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

"And where do you know you're going now, buster?" she asked him. Aaron stared up at her, said "piddle," one more time, and somehow managed to dodge around her ankles.

"Looks like you've got yourself a speed demon, mamacita," Sawyer yelled out. Claire could feel her cheeks lighting up as though at fire. This was sooo embarrassing!

"Hey turniphead," Charlie said as the baby reached him. He started to lean down to pick him up, but Aaron grabbed his pants and began hauling his pudgy little self up.

"Piddle?" he asked. Charlie looked confused.

"I don't think so. . ."

Aaron nodded his head. "Piddle," he said decisively, and then took two steps forward before landing on his face, and beginning to howl.

Now that he was no longer moving, Claire was able to pick him up. She turned to Charlie in awe.

"Did you see that?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Charlie said, reaching over and dusting some of the dirt off the baby's face. "He just took a nosedive."

"Those were his first steps!" Claire exclaimed, and began showering kisses on the baby's face. "Who's a big boy?" she asked him. "Who's a big boy?"

Meanwhile, Charlie nailed in that last nail, and everybody applauded. Claire looked up at Charlie, practically glowing with happiness.

"Charlie," she said slowly. "Maybe you ought to stick around."

His face broke out into a broad smile.


	10. Interlude: Dear Diary

October 25, 2010

Dear Diary,

It's been a crazy day today. I guess a bit of a reminder to all of us that we don't belong here on this island, that this isn't a real home. It's easy to forget that, sometimes. I mean, it's been so long that we've been living here, so much has happened.

It began as a normal morning. I took Liam and Aaron to school, and Charlie left to do some work at either the church or the hospital. . .I can't keep the two straight. Meanwhile I went to check on the beauty shop. I know that it's kind of frivolous, but still. It's nice. With the hospital and the school and the church and the store. . .it's like we're becoming a real town.

But by the time I had opened and swept everything up, there was a commotion outside, so of course I had to go see. Ana was outside, talking to everybody, and Sun and Kate just looked horrified.

Remember how a bit ago a group of us headed up to the mountains to try to send out a message? Well, there was a rockslide, or an avalanche, or something and. . .oh, it's too horrible to even write!

Jin was such a wonderful man. He was one of my first friends on this island, did I tell you that? He always made sure that I had food to eat, even if it was those gross, slimy icky things. And he'd bring me water. And now with Sun and him so in love, and their little baby. . .oh, it's terrible! I can't even imagine what I would do if Charlie—but I guess that now I kind of know what he meant, after I hit my head and he said he thought his life was over. Poor Star. Poor Sun.

But it seems like on this island death is always tied to life. We should have recognized it that first month, when Boone died and my Aaron was born. Or even later, when Shannon died but we got Jin, Sawyer, and Michael back. We just heard that Jin had died, and Sun was getting ready to head up to the hatch, and Kate was looking all worried, and she kept asking where Sawyer was and nobody would answer her. And then, all of a sudden, she groaned and went white.

Hurley ran up to tell Jack, but I guess he was a little preoccupied. I mean, Sawyer is in really bad shape, and at that point he didn't know how Cindy or Kelvin were either. And usually labor takes a lot longer—trust me, I should know. Liam, I swear, two weeks went by. Charlie keeps telling me it was only six hours, but then he's never known such mind-numbing pain.

Anyway, it came down to Danielle and I, which was very difficult, let me tell you. That woman still freaks me out, even after all this time. And I know that now she has her precious Alex, and all the other babies besides, but I still want to keep Aaron away from her. Lucky he was with Rose.

Kate kept asking for Sawyer, though. I can't blame her. I had to give birth all alone, and it was hard. But at least I wasn't missing anyone. She still didn't even know if he was alive. And yes, Sawyer is still a total asshole most of the time, but she sees something in him. And I guess that I would be worried, too, if I'd just heard about an avalanche and Jin dying. And besides, Sawyer's with her, like, 24/7. He doesn't really have anything else on the island. He should have been there.

Jack arrived an hour after the baby was born. And Kate was holding him, and looking beautiful, really. Well, beautiful for just having given birth. Her hair was a fright, and she still smelled. . .well, anyway, he arrived, and he examined her and the baby and decided they were both fine. And she just kept asking about Sawyer, and finally he just said that he was hurt pretty bad, but he should live.

She decided to name the baby Diane Ford. I asked her why, and she said because Diane was her mother's name. What I really meant was why the Ford at the end. We've had a few marriages on this island—well, obviously, after all, look who's writing this. I must have devoted fifty pages to my wedding. But I can't be blamed, really, it was so beautiful, and so romantic, and how often do we all get together to celebrate things anyway? But I know that she and Sawyer aren't. . .and I don't know how they could trust each other. But I couldn't ask, anyway, not with him hurt, and her just having given birth, and besides that all of the sadness over Jin.

I really and truly am going to miss him. I should go talk to Sun, and try to help her through this. She's been such a darling to everyone on the island, never asking for anything, always just giving. I can't even imagine. . .I'll offer to watch Star, of course, give her as much time to herself as she wants. I should probably cook her up some dinner. . .or maybe Jack will let her stay in the hatch for a while.

But anyway, it's nearly time for dinner. I'd better go pick up the baby's at Hurley's, and drag Charlie away from that blasted church if necessary. I swear, that man loses track of time like nothing else. One time, when he still had his guitar, he sat around for five hours composing a song on the color of my left pinkie. Five hours and no joking. It wasn't even really any good—I know, surprise, surprise. I was almost glad when Locke destroyed the thing.

And there go another five minutes. Hypocritical me.

Best,

Claire.

_Total Count: 61_

_Death Count: 19_

_Medicine: Gone_

_Should quit now. What's the point? Lost Jin today. Cindy, Kelvin, and Ana appear fine. Give Sawyer a year, tops. Missed Kate giving birth. Any complications and might have died._

_Lost almost a third of survivors. Can't deal. Not worth anything. Everybody has a position, a job, a family. I'm just here. The doctor. Can't connect with the doctor._

_God, what am I thinking? Can't keep on going like this, can't be expected to save everyone. Complete failure. Dad was right._

_Where's Ana? Said she loved me, never came here after returning from hike. Blame Sawyer. Asshole. Gets all the girls. But still. . .poor guy. Tough break. Poor Kate. Poor baby. Imagine losing a father. Ha. Not a problem._

_And the transceivers didn't work. We're not getting off this island. Might as well dig in. At least the hospital's finished. At least now people can die in peace._

_Death Count: 19. Soon to be 20. Damn it._

To the Uncle I Never Had 

**To the Father I Cannot Mourn**

**Far be it for me to cry**

**I who never knew you**

**I who met you dozens of times in one place**

**You with a smile**

**I with doubts**

**Far be it for me to mourn**

**I who rejected your friendship**

**I who laughed at your accent**

**You tried while I scorned**

**You loved while I hated**

**You gave while I took**

**You opened I crated**

**Far be it for me to miss**

**That which I never had**

**My own pride**

**My own selfishness**

**But in death you kept giving**

**Kept teaching**

**Kept loving**

**Reminding me that this, here, is life**

**In the soft, quiet funeral vigil of your wife**

**In the questions of your daughter**

**And in the tears of everyone who knew you**

**You risked it all for love**

**And thus, you were rewarded**

**Far be it for me to cry**

**I who was Other**

**For you who was community**

**But there are tears on my face**

**The is pain in my throat**

**There is love in my heart**

**There is longing in my arms**

**You offered me welcome**

**And now, with your death, I take it**

**To the Uncle I never had**

**To the Father I cannot mourn**

**And to you, Jin, who were both**

**I loved you then. I love you now.**

**And I am sorry.**

**-Alex Rousseau**

_**Dear Love,**_

_**This will be the last letter that I write you. Until, at least, we meet again.**_

_**Star misses you. She loves you. She wants you back. I told her that her father has always tried to protect her, and that now he has gone far away, to continue protecting her. And you, mommy, she said.**_

_**I was so angry with you when I first heard. Angry that you had left me, that you had gone on the hike in the first place. But I know that you did it for me, for us, for our family, so that our daughter might grow up in a world with all amenities.**_

_**We have had very difficult times, you and I. But through it all, we had a simple white flower, and our love.**_

_**This will be the last letter that I write you. I still love you,**_

_**Sun**_

October 26, 2010

Dear Diary,

The funeral was today. Everybody came. Even Kate and little Diane. Jack even brought Sawyer down, clearly against his advice. He didn't look good, Sawyer, but I guess that nobody did. Everyone's face was red and puffy.

Poor Sun. Poor Star. Poor us.

Will we ever be rescued?

Best,

Claire.


	11. A Story About the Doctor

"But Mother, I don't want to go to Hurley's," Star protested, her voice still kept pleasantly low. The girl was developing a bit of a backbone in her teenage years, but she still maintained the sense of composure and decorum that her mother had worked so hard to instill in her. "The kids are so little. . .I'm too old for it."

"Is Aaron still going?" Sun asked mildly. Star blushed a little. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that 15 year old Aaron was the island heartthrob. Sun, who so rarely managed to convince her daughter to open up, had once gotten her started on a fifteen minute discussion of the boy's blue eyes.

"I don't _care_ if Aaron's going," Star said. "I don't want to go."

"Honey, do not whine," Sun said. "Did something happen between you and Aaron?"

"No, Mom, nothing happened. It's just. . .I'm fourteen years old, I don't want to have to go to daycare with the babies anymore. I'm just a glorified babysitter."

"Hurley needs your help," Sun said. "Please go."

Star sighed, but quit arguing. She knew that, after her mother's request, she would go. It was just the way that things worked between them. Sun never insulted her dignity by commanding or ordering her to do anything, and in return Star attempted to be the perfect daughter. Although sometimes it was really difficult.

Like, for instance, this particular moment, when the very last thing that she wanted to do was go to Hurley's, and have to look at Him and at Her. And remember that she had seen them, just a week ago, their lips practically glued to each other. She could feel the blush rising again, and forced herself to calm down.

"All right, Mom," she said finally. "I'll go. But I'm not going to like it."

"That's my sweetheart," Sun said, giving the girl a light peck on the to pof the head. "I'll be at the store, so if I'm not home when Hurley kicks you all out, just sotp by and I'll find you something to eat."

"Thanks, Mom," Star said, not mentioning that she'd been able to find her own food for five years now. Sometimes parents just wanted to feel needed.

She walked outside and waited patiently for Him to come by with the rope. This was the really humiliating part. She'd asked before if she could just pick up the kids on her side of the beach, but Hugo insisted that they all arrive at once. He said that it was easier for him if it was a clean, abrupt blow. So she had to sit around and wait, just like the little two year old babies.

"Hey Star!" Aaron said when he was within earshot. Liam and Virgo both perked up at the sound of her name, and also began yelling enthusiastic greetings. Star forced a smile on her own face as she stepped forward and grabbed the back end of the rope.

"Hello, Virgo, hello Liam," she said. Virgo burst into a bright, gap-toothed smile.

"She said hi to me, first!" she announced proudly. Liam looked about ready to break into tears.

"That's because you're my favorite Pace girl," Star said quickly, and then turning to Liam continued, "but don't worry, buddy, you're my favorite Pace boy."

"Hey," Aaron asked good-naturedly. "What about me?" Liam stucked his tongue out, eliciting another laugh from his elder brother. Aaron turned to Star, trying to catch her eye in one of their shared 'boy, are these little kids stupid' looks, but she refused to look back at him. Confused, he continued to herald the kids along.

As Austin and Diane grabbed the last chunk of rope, Star found herself having to let go. She stuck her hands in her back pockets, and just walked along behind the kids. She made a mental note to get a longer rope from her mother, since between the growing number of kids and their own size growth, the current one was nearly done for.

"Hey, Hurley!" Aaron yelled out as they neared the cave. The younger kids glanced anxiously between him and Star, ready to let go of the rope the second that the older kids weren't looking. Star was ready for them, however, and placed her hands threateningly on her hips. Abashed, Candi stuck a finger in her mouth, D opted for a thumb, and Diane smacked her brother.

"Hey little dudes!" Hugo seemed particularly on his game today. Little placemats had already been arranged for all of the kids, and he'd even lit a few candles to give some light. The snacks were well-organized at the back wall. Star looked at him questioningly.

"Angela helped me out a bit," he explained. She smiled back at him.

The beginning of the day went exceptionally smoothly. Only one fight broke out between Liam and Austin over who got to play with the toy plane, and only E cried when his F accidentally stepped on the design he had drawn in the sand. By the time snack hour rolled around, most of the kids were just about wiped out, and seemed content to just lie down and quietly eat their Dharma fish crackers.

"So, what should we do a story about today?" Hurley asked.

"Mangoes!" G shouted, ducking out of sight before Austin could kick him.

"Do one about fishies," Virgo suggested, as she began zooming one of them toward her own mouth.

"Just don't talk about Stupid Jack," Diane said. Austin seemed to agree with her, since he started shouting out "Stupid Jack, Stupid Jack, Stupid Jack!"

"Dude. . ." Hurley shook his head in surprise at their animosity. Star went over and whispered in his ear.

"Jack called her honey last night." Hurley nodded his head, clearly understanding.

"You know what," he said. "I think I've got the perfect story," and then, before G had the opportunity to say anything else, he added "Yes, it has mangoes in it. Anyway, this is a story about Desmond."

Nine kids simultaneously yelled "Yea!" recognizing that their father very rarely got an entire story about himself. Hurley winced a little at his deception.

_Once upon a time, a group of people lived upon this island. They called themselves the Others._

"That's not true!" Amelie suddenly said. "My mother told me. She called them the Others, but _they_ thought that _we_ were the Others."

Star rolled her eyes. Stupid little know-it-all. Certainly knew how to stab her tongue down a poor, unsuspecting boy's throat. But then, she fiercely thought at herself to cease such cruel thoughts. She was, after all, above such jealousy.

Though she did wish her hair would curl like that.

_Once upon a time, a group of people lived upon this island, when a plane crash made sixty or something other people land on the island as well. The native dudes weren't too happy with that, so they quickly staged an attack on the plane crash victims. First, they killed some of them off. Then they tried to steal a pregnant girl. Then. . .a lot of other stuff happened, which brings us to the real story. _

_Rose was still aching, every single day, from the death of her husband. Nothing could console her. Everybody was reminded of her pain immediately following the crash, when she had discovered that Bernard wasn't one of the survivors. But then she'd had faith. Now she had absolutely nothing._

_Jack sighed as_

I said no Jack! yelled Diane.

You said it was about Dad, complained G.

Be quiet and you'll find out.

_He looked down on the woman. She lay there, extremely pale, shirt sleeves rolled up, and two telling, jagged scars running across her wrists._

_"Oh, Rose," he murmured, bringing over a glass of water for when she woke up. He shook his head as he left her to go hit the stupid button. He was a doctor, and he liked to think that he was good at what he did; namely, saving lives. He could fix broken bones, abraded skin, lesions, rashes, anything physical. But he had no idea how to deal with such mental distress._

_Not for the first time, he wished that Libby were still alive. She'd said she was a clinical psychologist, hadn't she? Maybe she would have known what to do with a suicidal woman._

_"Are you going?"_

_Jack whirled around to face the strange man. _

_"Kelvin, how did you get out here?" he demanded. The stranger, who had burst out of the jungle only a few weeks ago in a frighteningly familiar beige jumpsuit, gave no answer. He merely strode arrogantly over to the comatose woman and helped himself to a drink of her water._

_"Hey!" Jack protested. Kelvin showed no sign of having heard, so the doctor walked over, and physically tore the glass out of his grasp. "That does not belong to you."_

_"You either," Kelvin spat. He sat down heavily on the couch. "You'd better go," he said gruffly._

_"Yeah, well," Jack clenched his jaw and moved his head angrily, not quite sure what he should look at to calm down. "That's my decision, isn't it." Kelvin shrugged his shoulder. Jack sighed, and set about the boring and monotonous job of cleaning up the main room of the hatch._

_At half past the third palm tree, Desmond came down, prepared to take his shift on hatch duty. He stiffened as he passed Kelvin, but refused to give any indication that he had seen the other man._

_"Jack," he said formally. "I think it would be best if you and I spoke for a moment. Alone."_

_Jack glanced at Kelvin, but the strange man showed no intention of leaving or going anywhere. So, shrugging, he followed Desmond into a back room._

_"Have you decided what to do about our situation?" he asked. Jack sighed._

_"Look, I understand that the message was important," Jack said. "But last time. . ."_

_"They're not all dead," Desmond said. "You saw that when you went to get Walt. You have to believe that now. They're not dead, and they will carry out their threat. Do you understand me, brother?"_

_Jack sighed. "Yeah, I get it."_

_"I have a family now," Desmond said. He peered intently into Jack's eyes. "I have to protect them." It took Jack another moment to realize who the Scottish man was referring to, before finally recognizing it as Danielle Rousseau and Alex. Kelvin's message had directly threatened the two women. Of course Desmond was concerned._

_"All right," Jack said finally. "We'll leave tonight."_

_"Shouldn't we get the others?" Desmond asked. "More guns?"_

_"No," Jack said abruptly. "No one else. It's you and me, or no show, got it?"_

_Desmond nodded his head, clapped Jack on the back, and then walked back into the main chamber where he proceeded to ignore Kelvin. Jack sighed, grabbed a pack, and headed down to the beach. He had one more mission to complete before he could head out on another adventure._

_"How is he?" he asked Sun as he neared her. She smiled up at him, most of the haunted look in her eyes gone. She looked down tenderly on her husband where he lay, still heavily bandaged._

_"He is much better," she said finally. "He held Star for a while today. It hurt him, but I think it made him feel good."_

_"Good, good," Jack said, and handed her the bottle of anti-bacterial ointment. "Keep changing those bandages daily, and every other day put a little of this on the burns." _

_Sun looked up at him, surprise in her deep brown eyes. "Are you leaving?" she asked._

_"Just for a little bit," Jack said, trying to give her a warm smile. He wasn't surprised that it came out looking more scared. "I'll be back before you know it. Have you seen Kate or Sawyer?" she looked confused for a moment, and this time Jack allowed real warmth to touch his eyes. "Got to make contact with all my raft burn victims before I leave."_

_Sun nodded her head and pointed down the beach. Jack headed down toward Sawyer's hut, where sure enough Kate and the conman were sitting. Sawyer was sitting, leaning against his hut, glasses on and a Glamour magazine spread before him, while Kate was lying down, her head in his lap, and her eyes drowzily shut._

_". . .be sensitive, but you're not about to let anyone tell you what to do," Sawyer read. He held the magazine off to the side and smiled down fondly at the woman in his lap. "Sure as hell does sound like you, don't it, Freckles?"_

_"Here," Jack said, startling both of them. Sawyer almost dropped the magazine, and Kate jumped into an upright position._

_"Hey Jack," she said, trying to push her hair back out of her face, with little success. "We didn't see you there."_

_Jack ignored her, and dropped some bandages and ointment into Sawyer's lap. "Change those dressings every day," he ordered. "Ointment every other day."_

_"Aye-aye, cap'n," Sawyer said with a smart salute. Kate leapt to her feet._

_"Where are you going?" she asked._

_"Nowhere," he said, knowing better than to give her even the hint of an adventure. He couldn't be sure that she would come—not when Sawyer was still recovering from his burns—but neither could he be sure that she wouldn't. Easier to just pretend nothing was different. "I just thought you could take it from here."_

_"Oh, okay," Kate nodded her head, and sat back down. "Yeah. Sure."_

_"Good," Jack nodded his head and continued down the beach. Just one more stop._

_"Lying to the ex?" Ana asked, taking him from surprise. Jack turned around and smiled at her._

_"More or less," he said. "Look, Ana, Desmond and I are going into the jungle."_

_"Kelvin's message?" she asked, understanding immediately what he was talking about. Jack nodded his head. True, there was something very special about Kate, but_

"Stop it!" Diane yelled, jumping to her feet. Her face was an alarming shade of red, frightening enough to even cause Hurley to pause in his story-telling. Star turned to look at her, as surprised as anyone. "Come on, Austin," Diane ordered, grabbing her little brother by the arm and pulling him up.

"Whoa, dude, what's going on?" Hurley protested, standing up. Diane just turned to glare at him.

"I told you no story about Jack," she snarled. "And then you had to drag Mom into it!"

Ah, there it was. Star sighed as she recognized the mistake that Hurley had made. It was a shame, really, that Diane and Austin always got so upset about that kind of thing. It wasn't like they were the only ones who had lost parents. She'd barely known her Father when he'd passed on, and she never freaked out when a story was told about Jin.

Then again, though, her father had been much more solid and much less interesting. It wasn't very likely that he would be insulted. Ever.

Diane and Austin, however, being what they were, couldn't take it, and they ran out of the cave. Hurley looked like he was panicking. Star sighed. She supposed that it was specifically for times like this that her mother was so intent on her going to Hurleys.

"Don't worry," she told the big man. "I'll go get them."


	12. January 2011

**_My apologies. Random filler chapter. A little more light and fun than the previous ones. And no CC or SK! Yea! Well. . .at least not much. We've got a whole new romance: Walt and Alex. I christen it. . .Walex. Wait, that's horrible. What about. . .Alt? Ew. . .not much better. Alalt? Waal? Hmm. . .might need some work. Wait, I've got it! Roussalt! Get it? Because she's Rousseau's daughter? No. . .oh well. until a better name is suggested (anyone? anyone?) I shall officially call it. . .Aw. Because it's cute._**

**_So, no more babbling, the first chapter of Aw!_**

Walt closed his eyes, and brought his fists up to rest against his head. He pushed against his skull, as though that might somehow help him retain knowledge.

"Hey, buddy," Jack said, sitting down beside him. "Everything okay?"

Walt sighed, and dropped his hands. No, everything was _not_ all right. He'd been stuck on this stupid island for five years, the only girl that he knew was six years older and didn't even know he existed, his father was dead, and now he was trying to learn medicine without actually _having _any medicine. It was all so hard. It was too much.

"Yeah," he said dully. "It's fine."

"Good," Jack said, standing up and dusting off his pants. At that moment, Ana Lucia walked in, the small baby held in her arms. Jack looked toward her nervously, before returning his gaze to Walt. "Um. . .that's it for today. See you again tomorrow."

Walt glanced over at Ana. The two thought they had a big secret, but everyone in camp knew that Ana's baby belonged to Jack. It simply didn't make sense for it to be anyone else, since Ana could barely stand to be in the company of most of the survivors. Still, everybody allowed them their delusions, their supposedly secret love tryst. Walt sighed again. Just another feature of a messed-up island.

Well, what to do now that he had half of a free day. He whistled, and Vincent slowly loped over, tongue already lolling out of his mouth. The dog had aged considerably since landing on the island. But then, that was only to be expected.

"Hey, Vincent!" Walt cheered up a little at the sight of his dog. He always did. Leaning, down, he began to scratch the labrador behind the ears. "What do you think, buddy? What should we do today?"

But Vincent only whined, and moved his head a little to provide better access to the itchy part behind his ears.

"Hey, Walt!" Kate waved as she walked by, Diane cradled in her arms. Sawyer's good arm was looped lightly over her shoulders.

"Doc let you off early?" he drawled. "Got a whole day away from the dictator, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Walt replied. He'd gotten over most of his shyness, but every once in a while direct confrontation still made him nervous.

"So Jack's closed up for the day?" Kate asked brightly. Walt just shrugged his shoulders. It probably depended on what Ana had needed, but he definitely didn't know what that was. "Hmm. . ." Kate mused, glancing over at Sawyer. "Guess that means that it's a bad day to have him check out your arm."

"My arm is _fine,_" Sawyer said, rolling his eyes and glancing over at Walt. "Ain't it, chico?"

Walt just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he said. "I've never examined it."

"Well," Sawyer said, carefully disentangling himself from Kate and seating himself heavily down. "Seems like this is a momentous opportunity. You got yourself your first patient."

"What?" Walt tried to back away, holding his arms up in protest, but Sawyer just continued to stare at him, eyes wide open and innocent. Kate sighed.

"Stop bothering him," she said. "Come on, we'll just go and see if Jack's free."

But, just then, _she_ walked by. She glanced over their way, flicking long, dark hair over her shoulders. She smiled, just a little, and then ducked her head away, embarrassed.

"No," Walt said. His voice cracked, and he tried to hide that embarrassment. "I'll do it," he said, and then, ignoring Kate's exasperation and Sawyer's smug smile "It'll be good practice. You know, for when I'm a real doctor."

Not that he would ever _be_ a real doctor. As long as Jack was on the island, he would be in charge. And Walt had long ago given up on any chance of getting off the island.

So he scooted over to Sawyer, and gently pulled the man's arm out of a sling. "This was broken, right?" he asked, gently trailing fingers along the conman's arm. Sure enough, the forearm felt tender, and he could feel the jagged edges where the bones hadn't knit back together correctly.

"Clean off, just about," Sawyer responded, sounding almost proud. "Won it myself in a checkers match."

"Sawyer, shut up," Kate sighed.

"Now, now, sugarplum," Sawyer said reprovingly. "You wouldn't want Pickle there to hear you swearing."

"Pickle?" Walt asked curiously. He couldn't find any completely jagged spots. . .Jack had done a pretty good job of forcing the arm into some semblance of order. The scars from the surgery had healed over.

"It's Sawyer," Kate said by way of explanation, giggling a little and looking sideways at Sawyer as she did so. He cuffed her gently in the arm, before turning to Walt.

"So Baby doc, how's it looking?"

"I'd say it's healed," Walt said. Kate and Sawyer both looked at him dubiously, and he'd almost swear the baby stared at him, too. And understandably. Sawyer's forearm was not exactly, to put it kindly, looking good. It was bulky and twisted, and a little knobby in parts.

"Well, I mean, I think it's as healed as it will get," he continued. "Jack says he would usually fuse the bones together, use a real cast. . .but here there's no way to keep everything aligned properly. Anyway, the arm thinks its healed."

Sawyer nodded his head, and slowly attempted to flex his hand. His two middle fingers refused to bend. He kept his head down, blond hair in his eyes. Walt looked away, too, knowing that he wouldn't want to see the look of disappointment in the other man's eyes.

"So that's it then, huh?"

"Yeah. . .sorry," Walt said. Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and stood up, throwing blond hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said. His face didn't look fine, though, Walt thought, and was about to point that out when he heard a scream. Spinning around, he saw Alex, running, panting into the middle of the beach camp.

Not paying attention to anyone else, Walt leapt to his feet and ran toward her, catching her arms. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"B-bear," she breathed, shaking horribly. He wanted to put his arms around her, but knew it wouldn't help. And then she said the words, those dreaded words that everybody always said around him, "where's Jack?"

"Having an out with the girlfriend," Sawyer said, grabbing Kate's arm and using that leverage to help him up. "Now what do you mean, bear?"

But his question was answered as a large polar bear came blundering into camp. Alex screamed again, but instead of running away, she hurried to Locke's abandoned tent. She knelt down, and began fumbling with a box. Walt turned to Sawyer.

"Give me a gun!" he said. Sawyer held up his hands helplessly.

"Who says I've got them?"

"Sawyer!" Kate barked. The conman sighed, and glared at the polar bear. Then, nonchalantly, he pulled a 9mm out of the back of his pants.

"Dude. . ." Hurley said, wandering up behind him. "You still cart that thing around with you everywhere?"

Alex finally seemed to have found whatever she was looking for, since she jumped up. A moment later something silver went flying from her hand. Walt stared, wide-eyed, as one of Locke's large hunting knives headed straight toward the polar bear. With frightening dexterity, it turned and swiped down the knife with a paw, before turning and heading toward the terrified girl.

"Shoot!" Walt yelled at Sawyer. He looked on the ground for anything to throw at the bear, to try and distract it from its apparent mission of devouring Alex. "Shoot it!"

"Hold on, Shortie," Sawyer growled, sighting carefully. "We ain't exactly got refills for bullets. We ain't got many left."

Walt finally found a rock, and hurled it at the beast. The rock glanced harmlessly off its back haunch. Sawyer fired. The bullet had much more effect.

"Damn," Sawyer sighed, as the polar bear roared and spun around to face them. The conman slowly lowered the gun.

"Don't go soft on me now," Kate said. When she could tell that Sawyer wasn't going to respond, she grasped Diane tightly with one hand, and with the other grabbed the gun. "Sayonara," she said brightly, as she hit the trigger. Nothing happened.

"What. . ." she looked up at Sawyer.

"Told ya," he said. "They're a hot commodity."

"So what do we do?" Walt asked nervously. Alex had disappeared from sight. He hoped that she had run to somewhere safe. Right now, though, his own safety was in the front of his mind. The polar bear was not looking happy, and it was walking straight towards them.

"Well. . ." Sawyer drawled. "I recommend that we run."

Suiting words to actions, he grabbed Diane out of Kate's arms. The baby chose that moment to begin screaming. Hurley, meanwhile, was gasping painfully behind them. In a moment, though, he outstripped everyone, even laughing a little.

"What's so damn funny?" Sawyer asked.

"Coupla years ago I'd a been the fat one!" Hurley chortled gleefully. "The big old funny fat guy who gets eaten. Well, dudes, who's fat now?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Kate puffed from her position at the rear of the group.


	13. A Story About Death

"Diane!" Star yelled. "Austin!" She shook her head, unsurprised when neither kid came out. She hadn't expected them to. After running off like that, it was unlikely that they wanted to be found. Still, there was no doubt in Star's mind that the island was far too dangerous of a place for the kids. They probably didn't remember the polar bears, or the security system, but she still did. And, regardless of what Dr. Jack said, she was pretty sure that the jungle was still dangerous.

"I'm not going to get you in trouble," Star yelled again. Still no response. She sighed. Well, there was nothing for it now but to head into the jungle.

"Hey!" She heard Aaron's yell just as she passed the third tree. She froze for a second. Should she turn around? See what he wanted? Or keep going? "Hey!" he yelled again, and she heard a twig break behind her. She spun around, lifting her fists in a futile show of self-preservation.

"Calm down," Aaron laughed a little. "It's just me. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find the kids," she said, and allowed a little smile on her own face. "I thought I made that pretty obvious."

"Well, yeah," Aaron said. "But you can't just go into the jungle alone." Star sighed, listening to him repeat the very argument she'd been having with herself. "Come on, Star. I know those kids think it's fine, but they haven't been around as long. They don't remember the things we do. We need to get help."

"They just left," Star pleaded. "They can't have gotten far. If we find them now, it's a lot safer than leaving it up to the adults to track them down later." She knew that her argument made sense. The Fords had only disappeared a fear minutes ago; they couldn't have gotten far. And it wasn't as though they were skilled in woodscraft. . .it would be easy to pick up their trail. She squinted, easily finding the stomped tree branches and disturbed leaves that signaled their trail. She headed out on it.

"Wait!" Aaron said. "At least let's get some of the others. Amelie, or. . ."

"No," Star said. She began walking down the trail, not looking back. "Aaron, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'm not waiting around. Those kids could get lost, or worst."

"Well hold on then, I'm coming with," Aaron said, and she felt his warm presence at her back within moments. "Don't be stupid, Star. Come on. I know that you're not stupid."

Star winced a little at that. It was probably meant as a compliment, but his tone of voice sounded more angry. Maybe that was why he preferred Amelie. Maybe he didn't like smart girls. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound.

"What—" Star shook her head. The sound was so familiar. . .

"It's the monster," Aaron said, and grabbed her arm. "Come on! Let's go!" he tried to pull her, but she wretched out of his grasp and began running down the trail.

"I can't just leave them!" she yelled back at Aaron as he ran in the opposite direction.

The sound of crashing trees came nearer and nearer as she continued down the trail. Come on, come on. . .she thought. Where could they be. And then, there, hidden underneath an outcropping, the quiet sound of tears. She dove under the outcropping.

Diane screamed, but Austin recognized her almost instantly, reaching out his arms for some kind of human assurance. She hugged him to her tightly.

"Star?" Diane asked, quivering. "What is it?"

"Shh," Star hissed. She tried to force a smile on her face but was far too terrified.

When a body came hurtling toward them, all three of the children screamed.

"Shut up!" Aaron hissed, using his own body to push the three of them further in. "Do you want it to hear us?"

"I'm scared. . ." Diane whispered. Aaron reached out a hand and squeezed the girl's shoulder. He looked over her head at Star. This time the girl did manage a smile. He'd come in after her. . .

After several panic-filled moments, the crashing receded into the distance.

"Can we go out now?" Austin asked, trying to rub the remains of tears off his face with one grubby fist. Star looked to Aaron, ready to take his advice. He considered for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Better not," he said. "We don't know what set it off. We should wait until one of the adults comes to find us."

"This is all stupid Jack's fault," Diane grumped. Star turned to her in surprise.

"What does Dr. Jack have to do with this?"

Diane didn't have an answer, she just crossed her arms and settled back against the wall. She blinked furiously, apparently trying to keep tears out of her eyes. Star sighed.

"Guys, nothing that happened to your parents was Jack's fault," Aaron said, unexpectedly. "He tried to help your dad, but he was just too sick."

"Then he should have helped Mom!" Diane shouted, a little too loudly. Star winced, and glanced nervously out of their little enclosure, but there was no sound of the beast coming nearer.

"He can't save everyone," Aaron said. "It's hard for Jack whenever anyone dies."

"Whatever," Diane said. Aaron turned a little red in the face.

"Listen," he said. "You're not the only ones who have lost someone. My mom almost died. I didn't have a mom for a year. And Mr. Locke died, but you guys wouldn't know about that, either. Sun's dad died, but you never hear her complaining!"

"Aaron, don't," Star pleaded. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's not their faults."

"Yes it is!" Aaron insisted. "They run around like they're the only ones whose lives suck. It sucks for everyone! At least you guys have Jack. He's doing the best he can!"

Aaron hit his hand, hard, on the ground, and then slumped back against his side of the hole. Diane and Austin just stared at him, wide-eyed. Star glared at him reproachfully, and pulled the two kids over to them.

"It's okay," she said, soothing them as best she could. "Aaron's just. . ."

"Mean?" Diane asked.

"A big bully?" Austin asked. Star smiled a little, and then looked over at the other boy.

"He's different," she said, realizing it for the first time. "This island isn't his home, the way it is for the rest of us."

"I don't care," Diane said sullenly. "I still hate Dr. Jack." Aaron made an annoyed sound, deep in his throat, but thankfully refrained from saying anything. Star laughed.

"Do you guys know how your mom died?" Aaron asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Star glanced up, quickly. She'd never heard the story herself. She remembered, a little. . .but she'd only been nine at the time, and her mother had never been one to share island gossip.

"No," Austin said.

"I don't want to know," Diane said. Star could sympathize. She'd had to hear a thousand times about her father's death—how heroic he had been, how brave. But she would have given anything to never hear those stories, and to just have her Father back.

"It was weird," Aaron said. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to yell when I talk about Jack."

"No promises," Diane said.

"Okay," Austin agreed.

_"I don't understand why you feel the need to do this," Jack said, staring at the pitiful excuse for a raft. "It's never worked before. What makes you think that this time will be any different?"_

_Kate sighed, and brushed sweat off her forehead before turning to smile at Jack. "I don't really think it will be," she said. "But I have to try."_

_Jack shook his head, and gestured out toward the encampment on the beach. "Why?" he asked. "You have a home here. You have children. We have everything a town needs—a church, a hospital, a store. . .we even have a beauty salon, for crying out loud!"_

_"But the kids don't have any chances, Jack," Kate said earnestly. She looked fondly toward the beach, where a three year-old Diane was splashing water at Gregory. The girl giggled happily as the boy returned the attack. "Jack, I didn't have chances where I grew up. I was stuck working in the same diner my mother worked in. There was no future. I hated it. I don't want my children to have that same. . ."_

_"Hopelessness?" Jack asked, trying to provide a word. Kate smiled a little, sadly._

_"Yeah," she agreed._

_A towel landed suddenly by Kate's head. Jack glanced up to see Kelvin, steadying himself on the side of the raft, before jumping down himself. "Done for the day?" Jack asked. Kelvin nodded, and turned to Kate._

_"Tomorrow?"_

_She nodded her head. "I'll be ready at sunup." Kelvin nodded again, and began jogging toward his house. Jack sighed._

_"And what happens to your kids?" he asked her. Kate looked up at him in surprise. "What happens to Diane and Austin and Gregory if you guys don't come back?"_

_Kate smiled. "Well, Sun said she'll take care of them while we're gone. Don't worry, Jack, we'll be back."_

_He shook his head, almost angrily. He glanced over at the raft. Maybe he could convince Walt to burn it down again. . .not likely, though, with Walt being the responsible kid he was now. Too bad. Maybe he could convince Sun to poison water bottles._

_"You don't believe that," he said, looking back at the two toddlers. Kelvin leaned over Gregory, and in an uncharacteristic display of tenderness, picked up the boy and tickled him. Diane laughed as well. Jack turned back to Kate. A blank expression was on her face. "You think you're going to die," he said, almost softly, and then, "you're hoping you'll die."_

_Kate stared at him, eyes wide open. She slowly backed away, shaking her head. Jack reached out a hand and grabbed at her shoulder._

_"No," she protested. "Why would I. . .no, Jack, no!"_

_He pulled her to him, hugged her tightly, remembering the last time they'd been in this position, almost a year ago. She'd twisted away from him then, and he'd always regretted it. This time he was holding her tight._

_"He's gone, Kate," he whispered into her hair. He inhaled her scent. . .how she still managed to smell like flowers after a dozen years on the god-forsaken island he'd never know. But she did. "He's gone. You have to say good-bye."_

_"I can't," she sobbed, finally allowing him to hold her close. She melted into him, and grasped his shoulders tightly. "I can't, Jack, I can't."_

_He held her out a little, lifted her chin up with two fingers. She stared at him, green eyes filled with tears. "Kate," he whispered, his voice cracking a little with the aching pain of it. He wanted her to be happy. No matter what it took._

_He didn't mean to kiss her. It just happened. And she seemed as surprised as him that she didn't pull back immediately. But it was her, at the end, who finished the kiss, who put her two hands on his chest and pushed him gently away._

_"Are you going to run again?" he asked her, trying not to let her hear the pain in his voice. She shook her head, tears still standing out brilliantly in jungle eyes._

_"I gave up running a long time ago, Jack," she said._

_"Don't go on the raft."_

_She shook her head, hugged him quickly, and just as quickly stepped back. "I can't live here without him, Jack," she said simply. She brushed away a tear with the back of her hand, and even managed a smile. "I made that choice a long time ago. I can't live here without him. But I don't want to die."_

_"So you're going, then?" he asked. She nodded her head._

_"I'm going."_

Aaron stopped talking. It took Star a moment to realize that he had stopped, and then she looked down at the kids cradled against her body. Austin was quietly sleeping, one errant finger poking into his mouth. But Diane was just sitting there, tears coursing down her face.

"The raft didn't come back, did it?" she asked. Aaron sighed, and looked outside again.

"It came back," Star said, hugging Diane. "And Kelvin was on it, dehydrated and sick and feverish. But your mom didn't make it back."

"You should have seen Jack," Aaron said. He shook his head. "He adopted you and Austin on the spot."

"Because he loved Mom?" Diane asked, but for once there was no rancor in her voice. Aaron shrugged.

"I guess. And because he loved you."

Star could have hugged him for that last statement. It was the absolute perfect thing to say. Diane sighed.

"So Jack loved Mom, but she never stopped loving Dad," she yawned, and snuggled into Star's hips, using the other girl as a pillow. "That's good," she said sleepily, allowing her eyes to drift closed. A moment later, there was a quiet snoring sound issuing from between her lips.

"Aaron. . ." Star started to say. The boy blushed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "They deserved to know."

Star just stared at him. And she couldn't help thinking that maybe the next time she saw him with Amelie, she wouldn't have to be so jealous. Maybe she could just be happy for him.

"When do you think they'll find us?" she asked. Aaron sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "I hope it's soon."


	14. February 2011

**_Well, that finale made this whole story even more AU than it was originally. Annoying. Anyway, some of it will still be incorporated in; for example, everything that we learned about Desmond's past, etc. etc. So there may be spoilers, but in all reality. . .this is now just purely fanfic AU deliciousness._**

"That is ridiculous!" Kate shouted. "Ow!" She glared at Jack, who held up in hands in mock self-defense, an iodine-infused gauze pad clutched in one hand. Kate stared down at her scraped arm. She yelled, at no one in particular, "why did God create polar bears?"

Diane giggled. Kate looked at her daughter, held tight and secure in Sawyer's arms, and sighed. "Sure, sweetie," she said. "You think it's funny. Mommy gets a boo-boo. Ha ha."

"Bitter don't suit you, sugar," Sawyer said with a smile. "It's not Pickle's fault that Hurley can outrun you."

"Yeah, well," Kate sighed and looked back at Jack. She knew exactly how to deflate the man's attitude. "So, Jack, what are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do about what?" he asked, touching the gauze to her arm again. She flinched, but this time didn't yelp.

"About the polar bear," Kate said. "We can't just let it free. Nobody got hurt this time, but it could attack again."

"We kill it," Kelvin said. Everybody jumped. The man came out of the woodwork, sometimes, surprising everyone by his sudden presence.

"We're not going on a crazy mission to find a polar bear," Jack said. He deftly wrapped up Kate's arm and gave it a finishing pat.

"I am," Kelvin said. He reached over the doctor's arm to grab a gun. Jack held onto his end.

"We're running low on bullets," he said. "There's no way that we're wasting any on a polar bear."

"Why, doc, afraid we're gonna get attacked by the trees?" Sawyer suddenly burst out. Diane shifted in his arms, her face screwing up and getting ready to cry. "We've taken out every other damn enemy in the woods."

"Watch it, Sawyer," Kate said, staring at the baby. Wait for it, she thought. Wait for it. . .

"Can't let rampaging wildebeasts take out our city!" Sawyer spat. Diane screamed. The conman sighed, and looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms.

"She hungry?" he asked Kate. She smiled and shook her head. Sawyer frowned, and gingerly felt her bottom. "She ain't wet. What the hell's wrong with her?"

"She's probably just tired," Kate suggested. "She's had a busy day."

"You can put her to sleep in the bunkroom," Jack suggested. "Claire's crib is still back there."

Sawyer wandered into the back room. A moment later, the low, soothing sound of his singing drifted through the hatch. Jack and Kelvin stared at the room in amazement.

"He sings?" Kelvin asked. Kate laughed a little.

"Sometimes it's the only thing that will calm Diane down," she said. Jack shook his head, as though trying to shake off a sense of amazement. Kelvin took advantage of the other man's distraction to nab the gun.

"You coming with?" he asked the doctor.

Jack sighed. What could really go bad in the day or two it would take to track down a polar bear? Besides, Walt was getting a pretty good grasp on medicine; he could handle almost anything the island would throw at him, provided it wasn't too drastic.

"Yeah," he sighed, shouldering his pack. "I'm coming."

Kelvin nodded. "Sawyer?" he yelled into the adjourning room.

"Shhh," Sawyer hissed back. "Sure. Soon as Pickle here's asleep."

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're not going, Sawyer," she said. The lanky conman strolled into the central room again, and crossed his arms. He grinned down at her, flashing the dimples he knew she couldn't resist.

"Yes I am," he said. Kate sighed.

"We talked about this. You don't get to go on any more hikes. You always come back half dead."

"Well, we all gotta go sometime," Sawyer said. He glared at Jack, as though warning the doctor to keep his mouth shut. Jack just widened his eyes in feigned innocence.

"I'm coming," Kate said decisively, turning to Jack.

"Fine by me," he said.

"Who's gonna watch the baby?" Sawyer asked.

"You are," Kate said lightly, grabbing the gun.

"Uh. . .Kate. . ." Jack suddenly recognized the problem with her abrupt decision. "What's the baby going to eat?"

The woman's face fell as she considered what he was saying. "Well. . .can't she. . ."

"No," Jack said, cutting her off. "Sorry." Kate threw the gun down in frustration. Kelvin leaned over and picked it up again, shining it off on his shirt with a great display of patience.

"Sorry, Toots," Sawyer began to whistle. "Guess you'll have to wait for next time."

"Sawyer," Kate said, a warning tone in his voice. Sawyer winced, but kept walking. Jack couldn't stop the smile spreading across his own face. Someone wasn't going to get any action for a while.

"Anyone else coming?" Jack asked as they exited the hatch. Kelvin led them slowly down toward the beach.

"Desmond," he said shortly.

"Hey, brother!" the Scottish man said with a broad smile and a wave as he met them halfway down to the beach. "Are we ready for this trip?"

"Here," Kelvin said shortly, handing him a pistol. Desmond checked the rounds in it, nodded his head, and stuffed it in the ankle holster he always wore.

"How about this?" he asked, still grinning. "All the boys together again."

"Yeah, how 'bout that?" Sawyer drawled, attempting to put a sneer into his voice. Jack smiled, and clapped his friend on the back.

"Nice try, Jimmy," he laughed. "But you're going to have to do better than that." Sawyer grumbled some but didn't say anything else.

The four men headed into the jungle together. It was a looser camaraderie than regular. . .probably because they no longer had anything to fear. Except, of course, for the marauding polar bear.

* * *

"And they left me alone in the stupid hatch!" Kate complained. She stared at the computer which just sat there staring stupidly back at her. She was tempted to not hit the button, just to get back at Sawyer. Then again, Desmond had claimed it would cause electromagnetic energy to spew, destroying the whole world. As much as she wanted to shove something up the conman's arse, she realized that her own doom and destruction probably wasn't necessary. She'd just deprive him of sex for a while.

Luckily there were only three minutes left on Jack's watch. Rousseau and Sun appeared only a bit after the men left. Amelie and Star were holding hands and skipping behind their mothers, while the rest of Desmond and Rousseaus' brood was held by either of the older women.

"Hello, Kate," Sun said, smiling as she settled Jacques down on the floor. She glanced around the deserted hatch. "Where is everybody?"

"They went after the polar bear," Rousseau announced, ignoring the fact that the question hadn't been addressed to her. She hurried over to the bookshelf, and began rooting through them. Kate sighed. The woman went through the same exact actions every time she was on hatch duty.

"What are you always looking for there?"she asked. Rousseau glanced up for just an instant, and allowed a small smile to cross her face.

"Desmond has a book he's been saving," she said. "He'll only read it when he thinks he's going to die."

"That's a good idea," Kate mused. She wondered if Sawyer had—no, she didn't wonder anything about Sawyer, other than how he would like to be stuck on baby duty for the next six months.

"I have decided," Rousseau announced, "that if he can never find his book, he can never die."

Kate smiled at that. It was a cute thought, but only went to prove how crazy Rousseau really was. She still didn't understand what the handsome Scot saw in the lunatic Frenchwoman.

"So the men have disappeared again," Sun sighed. "Someday something is going to happen at this camp, and they are going to wish they did not always leave."

"Yeah, well I'm not holding my breath," Kate said, wandering into the room where Sawyer had left Diane. She smiled down at the baby, who was alternately kicking her feet in her sleep. A large string of drool dripped down her chin. Kate debated picking her up or not.

"Maybe when pigs have horns," Rousseau decided.

As much as she wanted the peace of the baby sleeping (and there was no guarantee that Diane would fall asleep again any time soon without Sawyer around) she wanted to get out into the fresh air even more.

"Everybody plug your ears!" she yelled, and then reached down and grabbed Diane. Surprisingly, there was no outraged scream from the infant. Kate's grin widened. How about that? Maybe the monster was finally admitting that she was its mother.

"I'm going down to the beach," she told Sun when she entered the main room again. "Do either of you need anything?"

Both shook their heads. Rousseau gave up her inspection of the bookshelves, and wandered over to look at some of the electrical wiring on the wall. Kate shot a significant look at Sun. They both knew about Rousseau and her penchant for hitting buttons without knowing what they did. She was skilled with electronics, no doubt, but sometimes she liked to play before thinking things out fully.

Kate waved good-bye to the women before wandering up out of the hatch. She blinked at the bright sunlight. She would never understand how Jack was able to stand staying in teh hatch for so long. The staleness of the air would have driven her crazy.

She began to whistle as she headed down to the beach. It scared her, sometimes, how much she was coming to enjoy her life on the island. True, there was more death and sickness than she would have liked. And admittedly, giving birth in the sand had not been a pleasant experience. But she'd never felt as free and clean as she did here.

"Hi, Claire," she greeted the younger woman as she entered the beach.

"Hullo yourself," Claire grinned. She was sitting on an old recovered chair, her familiar, filthy hat shading her fair skin. Aaron was down at the edge of the water, playing happily in the sand.

"No Liam?" she asked. Claire sighed and shook her head.

"Charlie took him today," she said, a sad look on her face. Kate nodded sympathetically, and settled herself down beside the other woman.

"He still won't come home, huh?"

Claire sighed. "No. I think he's afraid that I'll fall asleep some day and not wake up. He thinks he's safer out at his church."

"He probably thinks that his prayer is helping," Kate offered.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Anyway, let's talk about something different. Like you, here all alone. Did Sawyer finally accept that you and the baby don't need his protection 24/7?"

"Hardly," Kate jerked her head in the direction of the jungle. "He and Jack headed into the jungle to hunt down that polar bear."

"Polar bear?" Claire raised her eyebrows. "There are polar bears on this island?"

Kate stared at the other woman. They'd been stuck on the island for over five years, and she still hadn't heard about the polar bears?

There was one nice thing about not having Jack or Sawyer around; namely the free time to herself. Kate settled Diane down in the crib within Sawyer's shelter, and then put on a bathing suit and lay out in the sun. She read some of Sawyer's magazines (though the majority of them were pretty disgusting) painted her toenails, and went for a walk along the shore. All in all it was a pretty relaxing day, until Claire and Cindy came by in the afternoon.

"Um. . .Kate. . ." Claire scuffed her toe in the sand nervously. Kate looked up from the book she was reading (_Our Mutual Friend_ by Charles Dickens; curiously, it had been hidden beneath a stack of Playboys, instead of in his book section) "There something I think you should see."

Cindy shook her head. "We're better off finding the men," she said. "No offense, Kate, but you've never really understood the hatch."

"What's wrong with the hatch?" Kate asked, instantly rising to her feet. Her mind shot back to Sun and Rousseau. Oh, God, and the babies!

"Just. . .come look," Claire urged. Kate looked back an instant at Diane, wondering whether it was safe to bring her. . . "Don't worry," Claire said. "Charlie can watch her."

Sure enough, there at her back was a worried-looking Charlie, holding Aaron's hand tightly with his right, and clutching at Liam with his left. Kate nodded, trying to choke down the fear that was rising in her throat. Sun was her friend. . .if anything had happened. . .

She practically ran into the jungle, but was forced to slow down by Claire and Cindy's slower paces. All she really wanted was to run ahead to the hatch, but she knew it was better to wait.

Kate was expecting something horrible at the hatch. Mangled bodies, leering Others, maybe even a polar bear or two. Instead, she was simply confused.

"Why is the door closed?" she asked, turning to the other two women.

"That's the thing," Claire sighed. "We don't know. And we don't know how to open it."


End file.
